


A Night Of Our Own

by Foxx_in_soxx



Series: Rook and Jaeger [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Assault, BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Candles, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Face Slapping, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Leather, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Paddling, Racing, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Triggers, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxx_in_soxx/pseuds/Foxx_in_soxx
Summary: Eren's eyes raked over the handsome, silver eyed man descending the stairs into his bar. He was dressed in a pressed suit and stuck out like a sore thumb when compared to the other guests on the dance floor wearing leather, mesh and club attire. The owner's mediterranean eyes narrowed and he elbowed the blonde next to him."Who's the asshole?" The blonde snickered, directing his eyes to the unfamiliar man.Eren cocked his head to the side as he sized up the extremely out of place businessman, gazing around, wide-eyed at the wild scene going on around him and looking extremely uncomfortable. "Seriously. Someone's lost." Eren murmured, straightening out his tight leather pants."Do you want me to get rid of him?""Nah." The brunette smiled, chewing on his bottom lip. "Take a walk. I'll take care of this one. He looks like fun."





	1. Just Call Me One

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I already have MMOTK and Suits going, yet here I am, starting this other fic. I'm the worst.
> 
> This was stuck in my head for such a long time I just had to get it out. I'm hoping it will be short, I'm aiming for a 5-piece. We'll see. I always say that and then we end up with the never ending stories. 
> 
> I hope you guys love it, thank you so much for your likes and comments!

The beat from the heavy bass worked through Eren's entire body. He could feel it through the floor and walls, even in the small office in the rear of the club where he currently was working. Deep, repetitive. He wondered what song was playing but couldn't make out the words. 

He leaned back in his chair, taking a break from his managerial duties and running his fingers through his shaggy hair, pulling his ponytail out and massaging his scalp with a sigh. This was his club, and he loved it more than anything. He had opened it up when he was just a couple years out of high school and everyone had told him he would never be able to make it work. But here he was, seven years later, doing better than ever. He had an amazing staff, all which had been with him from the beginning, and a great clientele, with regulars whose names and faces he knew by memory now. 

He looked back at his computer screen with another sigh. A lot went in to running a gay sex club- it was more work than people would think. There were the basic chores: accounting, insurance, liability, making sure everything is up to city code and so on. Then of course there were the out of ordinary things: deep cleaning, carpet washing, laundry (god, so much laundry), weekly ordering of condoms, vibrators, lube, etc. It got exhausting. 

He hummed as he swivelled in his chair, thinking of his employees. He had his reliable bartender, Hange, who kept the bar constantly stocked and running, and she had a couple staff of her own choosing- Olov and Thomas. His bouncer's name was Reiner, and he was built like a linebacker and thick as a wall, his mere presence was generally enough to end occasional squabbles that broke out. 

His club, known simply as "Club Jaeger", ran like a regular dance club and bar. A membership could be purchased allowing access to the basic club scene. There was also the more "discreet" option to rent services from what was known as one of Eren's professional "Keyholders". Club Jaeger had four exclusive Keyholders- Jean, Armin, Mike and Berdholdt. 

Each Keyholder had their own particular strength. Jean was a little rowdy and rough around the edges. He was known for rough, long sessions- and most men came out of his room covered in bites and hickies. He was also skilled in rope play and was exclusively a top. Blonde, cocky, with piercing emerald eyes and long, lean legs, Jean was Club Jaeger's hottest Keyholder. His favorite regular was named Marco, and he came by every Saturday at 11:00 pm. Eren himself didn't know much about the man, except he was spoke with a thick accent and had beautiful olive skin, which according to Jean, was covered in freckles "everyfuckingwhere".

Armin was Club Jaeger's second most requested Keyholder. He was beautiful and blonde, with baby blue eyes and a thin, lithe body. He had an affinity for cross dressing and looked perfect in a dress or pair of high heels if that's what his partner was looking for. Exclusively a bottom- Armin was especially loud and known for his sweet, perfect moans. Armin's regular came every Tuesday evening at 10:30 pm and every Friday at the same time. They were the best two days of Armin's week. 

Mike was tough, tall and large; 6'5" of solid muscle for men up for a challenge. He specialized in BDSM and was always ready to humiliate someone or make them beg for forgiveness on their knees. Mike's customers were made to sign a liability waiver before they went into a session with him, and his clients either never returned to the club after their first night, or came back repeatedly, begging to be seen by him multiple times a week, completely intoxicated by him. Nile was the name of Mike's favorite regular. He generally came once or twice a week and Eren had noticed they had grown quite attracted to each other.

Berdholt was a switch, he could be either a top of a bottom. He was kind, quiet and submissive, and all legs. He didn't do much in the way of props or BDSM, but he was strong, for men who liked to be held up against the wall and fucked. His regular was Eren's own bouncer, Reiner. Reiner was an obvious top, and had been trying to woo the dark haired man for the past couple years, so far to no avail. 

Eren smiled as he thought about the great people that he worked with, especially Armin and Jean, whom he had known all his life. He was so happy that he was able to have them working with him at Club Jaeger. It was a dream come true. 

He yawned as he glanced up at the clock on the wall. Speaking of Armin- his regular was going to be strolling in the door any second now. 

The brunette stretched as he got up from his chair and exited the office, straightening out his skin tight leather pants and tucking them into the top of his combat boots. He left his black blazer hanging open over his bare, sunkissed chest, displaying the tattoo of two crossed wings on his chest, along with his cut six pack and defined v-lines. He pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, some strands falling down around his face as he walked down the small hallway towards the door that led out to the club, the music getting louder as he neared it. With one last deep breath he readied himself, then pushed through the door into the club, his senses overwhelmed by the pounding music, bright lights and the mixed scent of sweat, leather and calogne. 

"One!" A voice called out to him, and Armin, dressed in a frightfully distracting pink dress with tights and bunny ears ran up to him, adressing him in his code name as was policy. 

"Number Three." Eren responded with a grin. "Isn't your regular going to be here soon?" 

Armin blushed excitedly. "Yes!" 

"Great." The brunette grinned, wrapping his arm around the smaller blonde's shoulder and giving it a brief squeeze. "How's it going tonight?" 

"Good, you know, typical Friday. It's busy!" 

"That is good news. Do any of the other Keyholders have appointments right now?" 

Armin furrowed his brow. "I think Jean- shit, I mean number Two is in with someone. It's that one politician- Greenhorn I think." 

Eren laughed, "Armin, you know that people come here and don't want their identities spread all over the place." 

"Who am I going to tell? It's not my fault that I know people, I work in real estate in the daytime, I know everyone!" 

Eren giggled. The two spent a bit of time looking around the club. They spied Mike, number Four, out on the floor dressed in a leather jacket and tight pants, leaning up against the wall and talking to a tall man seductively. The dance floor was busy and bustling, and the bar was running smoothly, kept well by Hange, who was smiling and working at an immense speed to keep up. 

Reiner was at his post, the bottom of the stairs which led into the club, and Berdholdt was next to him in short shorts, tall boots and a mesh shirt, showing waaaaay too much leg for Reiner, the blonde going crazy as he gripped at the taller man's waist, trying to pull him in for a kiss, but the tall man pulling his lips just out of his reach. 

After a bit of watching, Erwin whistled. "Hey- Five and Six. Back to work!" 

Berdholdt looked over his shoulder at the call and bustled off, and Reiner swaggered over to where Eren was standing by Armin. "You ruined my pick up. I was just about to ask him out again." 

"He would have said no." Armin replied flatly. 

"I'll get him one of these days." 

The door at the top of the stairs squeaked open, and the three directed their eyes to the club entrance. A familiar man descended the staircase. He was well dressed in black jeans, shiny shoes, and a light blue button down, the top three buttons unbuttoned. It was Armin's regular- Mr. Erwin Smith. The small blonde adjusted the bunny ears on his head and blushed from the top of his cheeks down to the bottom of his kitten toed heels when he saw the man, who smiled broadly. He briefly greeted Eren as he passed by, then headed toward the small blonde. Reaching him, he wrapped one arm around his waist and used his other hand to grip his chin, bringing him in for a deep kiss. 

"Three." He murmerred Armin's club name. 

Armin smiled into the kiss, as they licked and sucked on each other's mouths for an uncomfortably long amount of time. When they finally pulled away, they gazed into each other's eyes with big stupid smiles on their faces. Armin grabbed the man's large hand in his own, dragging him off to one of the private rooms in the back. 

Reiner's brow furrowed as the two went away. "He just called Armin "Three." 

"Well that is his club name." Eren responded, looking at his fingers then chewing on his index nail.

"Yeah, but, you don't think that he would want him to yell his real name when they're doing it? How long have they been meeting for? A few years at least." 

Eren shrugged. "That'd be up to him, if he wanted that really. I can see Armin not telling him just to be a tease though." 

Reiner smiled. "Right? So true." 

Eren and Reiner watched Mike across the club for a bit talking to the man on the floor. "What do you suppose they're talking about?" Reiner asked, as Mike leaned in, putting his arm on either side of the man's shoulder, pinning him against the wall. 

"He's saying," Eren crunched up his eyebrows, lowering his voice to a gravelly register to sound more like the tall blonde, "I know you want this. Give me your body." 

Reiner snorted, "I want to BDSM you. Let me whip you and shit. You'll love it." 

"Have you ever had a session with Mike?" 

Reiner shook his head no vigorously. "Have you?" 

Eren shrugged. "I taught him a lot of stuff, then had to make sure he was doing it right. So I guess I had a few sessions with him." 

"Is he good?" 

Eren's eyes widened. "He's fucking terrifying. It's thrilling, but at the same time, he could actually kill you." 

"So it's a turn on if you're crazy." Reinier laughed. 

"We're all a little crazy. But-" Eren's thought was derailed by the sound of the club door creaking open, and slow, hesitant steps descending the stairs. 

Eren's eyes raked over the handsome, silver eyed man descending the stairs into his bar. He was dressed in a pressed suit and stuck out like a sore thumb when compared to the other guests on the dance floor wearing leather, mesh and club attire. The owner's mediterranean eyes narrowed and he elbowed the blonde next to him. 

"Who's this asshole?" The blonde snickered, directing his eyes to the unfamiliar man. 

Eren cocked his head to the side as he sized up the extremely out of place businessman, gazing around, wide-eyed at the wild scene going on around him and looking extremely uncomfortable. "Seriously. Someone's lost." Eren murmured, straightening out his tight leather pants.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" 

"Nah." the brunette responded, chewing on his bottom lip. "Take a walk. I'll take care of this one. He looks like fun."

Reiner nodded and slipped off onto the dance floor to no doubt harass Berdholdt again, while Eren moved his way over to the man in the suit. "Hey, you." 

The silver eyed man's gaze jerked to meet him and the two looked each other over. 

"The Marriott is two blocks down in that direction. Above ground." Eren said with a smirk, pointing to his left. 

"I know. This is Club Jaeger, right?" The man asked. 

"Yes. This is a gay sex club. You know that right?" 

The man flinched at the sentence, then quietly responded, "Yes." 

"So why are you here. If this is about the lawsuit with our Number Four, that guy signed a waiver." 

"I-what? No. I'm here because...I think I'm gay." 

Eren rolled his eyes. "So Mr. Bi-curious here came to the sex club to determine if he is indeed gay or not." 

The man nodded with uncertainty. 

"What's your name?" 

"Lee." 

"There's not really a test for gayness. So if you're not gay, you should leave." 

"Wait. I don't know what to do. I just thought this would be a good place to find out..." The man said reluctantly. 

Eren rolled his eyes, advancing towards the smaller man and sizing him up, "Fine whatever. This should be easy." 

Eren made a tsk sound, indicating the smaller man to follow him as he walked through the bustling crowd toward the back rooms. "What's your name?" The smaller man called. 

"Just call me One." 


	2. Not My Type At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again friends! I generally don't write this neurotically but we've had two snow days this week so instead of being at work, I'm chilling (literally) here with my cat, tea, and zero complaints.
> 
> I was super overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter- omg! Thank you guys so much for reading and for your hilarious comments. And yes, this will probably end up being more than five chapters, but I want to keep it under 10 so I can keep working on my other fics. 
> 
> Lots of love, and of course, thank you so much for the likes, comments and subscriptions. They seriously make my day.

LEVI "LEE" ACKERMAN 

Levi had a fine life. He was 36 years old, had a successful career, a large house, and money. Lots of it. Even with all this considered, he wouldn't say that he was a happy man, he was more of a melancholy spirit. 

He always felt like he was missing something in his life, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Love- maybe. Attraction was moreso the word. By this age, however, he had learned to live without it. 

Recently, however, he discovered something. Something that made him aroused him unlike anything had before. It was called yaoi. Comics about two men...together. It was the hottest and most tantalizing thing he had ever seen. 

What if...what if he was gay?

He pushed the thought from his mind for as long as he could, nursing his secret habit. There was no way that HE could be gay. Everyone was a little bi-curious. He couldn't be full on, like, naked dudes in real life gay. No way. 

He mused it over in his head for weeks. What did it mean to be...you know, that? How did you know if you were? There was only one thing he could do. Ask the experts. 

And that's how he ended up here-in a sex club, being dragged through a crowded, sweaty dance floor by the most dangerously handsome man he had ever seen in his life. The man would periodically look over his shoulder at him, his sea blue eyes sizing him up, his large hand wrapping around his wrist tighter. The moment he saw this man..."One", or whatever his real name was...he knew without a shadow of a doubt. 

He was so, so gay. 

\--

EREN "ONE" JAEGER

Eren dragged the small man in the suit through the crowd on the dance floor, mentally going over a checklist of the things he still had to complete that evening. This is why he never came out into the bar. He always got caught up in someone's stupid jackassery that ended up taking up his time. He was supposed to be doing their purchasing right now. If they ran out of condoms it would be his ass. Well, not literally. Figuratively though. He had stuff he was supposed to be doing, but here he was, with this guy.

He looked back over his shoulder at the well-dressed man he was towing behind him. He was handsome, no doubt, with ivory skin- a stark contrast to his own dark caramel tone. He was well dressed in a navy suit with a silver tie and white dress shirt- the suit obviously tailored for him as it fit his slim, toned body to a fault. He was older than himself, and carried an aura of maturity Eren himself was sure he'd never posess. His raven hair blew about his face as it was ruffled by the dancers around him, and his gunmetal eyes gazed back at him expectantly. 

Eren hummed as he passed by Mike on the dance floor, whistling loudly through his teeth to get the man's attention. The blonde was still working hard to pick up a new victim, and he rolled his head to look at his boss lazily when called. Eren shouted something at him, and the blonde somehow heard him over the crowd and music. He yanked a pair of black leather gloves out of the back of his pants and tossed them at Eren. The tall man caught one, the other one slapped into the side of a man's face near him. The brunette apologized, patting the guest on the back and telling him to see Hange at the bar for a drink on him. He then grabbed Levi by the wrist and continued toward the back of the club, the loud music fading to a dull thump as they got to the private rooms.

Eren halted at the beginning of a long, dimly lit hallway. There were 6 doors, three on either side, starting at number 8, then 9, and from then on up. The brunette hummed for a bit, thinking, while he slipped the leather gloves onto his hands and tightened his stubby brown ponytail. He smiled finally, having made a decision, and pulled the smaller man over in front of door 8. There was a small speaker box and a small cabinet in front of the door, and Eren reached forward, flipping the lever to turn the box on. "Number three?" the brunette spoke, calling for Armin, whom he knew was on the other side of the door. 

"Nnh--aah! Aah! Oh my god-please, more!" A breathy scream answered him. 

"Hey, Three. It's One, I'm outside." 

"Nnh--is that--aah, right there--Is that you, One?" 

"Yeah, It's me." 

"Aah! Is everything--aah,--okay?" Armin choked out. 

"Yeah. I just wanted to see you guys for a second. Can I come inside?" 

The smooth, familiar voice of Erwin Smith answered him. "Coming inside him is my job, One." 

Armin's giggle was heard in the background, followed by more of his pleasured screaming. 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Not like that, you jackass. I mean can I come watch." 

"Hmmmm....I don't know, what do you think, baby?" Erwin addressed Armin, who mumbled a happy, "Mmhmm--aah! Don't bite there!" 

"Yeah, come on ahead, then." The deep voice answered teasingly.

Eren grabbed Levi from where he was standing awkwardly behind him, and pulled him in front, facing him. 

"Are we going to watch them?" Levi asked, a look of terror on his face. 

"No..." Eren responded distractedly as he opened the small cabinet by the door and grabbed something out. Quickly, he spun Levi around and slipped a blindfold over his eyes, shrouding his world in complete darkness. The ravenette let out a little yelp as his hands reached up to grip Eren's wrists, which were resting near his shoulders. 

"People pay thousands of dollars a night to have sex with our Keyholders. Generally speaking they don't want other people to know who they're fucking." 

"What? Thousands of dollars?" Levi exclaimed, and Eren laughed. 

"I guess you've never rented an escort before. "Two's prices generally run about $520/hour. Three in here is $460/hour. I think Four is $420, and Five is $400. 

"What about you?" Levi asked, the question falling out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

Eren huffed, grabbing him by the shoulders tightly. "I'm not for sale." He whispered, his warm, titillating breath on the back of Levi's ear sending a shiver shooting down his spine. With that, he opened the door to the room, steering the small man inside. 

Room 8 was Armin's favorite room. It had a large 4 posted bed, with white sheets and a white, sheer canopy that hung over the king size frame. There was a large cherry oak wardrobe and matching nightside stand, a small gold chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling, and a thick, white shag rug which the small blonde especially liked to get fucked into for hours. 

The wardrobe stood open, showing various different types of lingere, all in Armin's size. Lube and condoms were on the nightside stand as well as a long piece of white silk that could be used for...well lots of things, if you're creative. 

Candles lined the top of the wardrobe and nightside stand and were burning low, the room lit in dim, soft lighting, as it always was with Erwin. Despite his dozens of other customers, Erwin was someone Armin treated more like a lover than a client.

Eren shut the heavy, soundproof door behind him, and backed into the corner of the room, leaning up against the wall next to the door and pinning Levi's back against his bare chest. The smaller man's hands gripped into Eren's forearms, as if he was terrified of the dark, of being alone, and all the in betweens. 

Through the sheer silk canopy the brunette guest could see Armin on his back, his beautiful golden hair spread out on the bedspread. The sheer black nightgown he had changed into was pushed up past his hips and his thin legs, clad in black thigh-high stockings, were wrapped tight around Erwin's waist as he snapped his hips up into him. 

"Nnh! Aah!" Armin cried out, his body arching and his fingernails tearing across Erwin's strong, muscled back, making angry red lines over the top of already bloodied red scratches. The larger blonde hovered over him, kissing down his forehead, nose, and cheeks, as tears streamed from his eyes and pleasured moans escaped his lips with every thrust.

Eren slowly moved one of his hands up near Levi's throat, and one down onto his lower belly, the ravenette's hands still wrapped tightly around his wrists for stabilization. He couldn't see anything in the darkness, Eren was all he had grounding him. It was infuriating, scary, and absolutely tantalizing. He could feel him. His soft, warm skin underneath his tightening fingers. His heartbeat, strong and constant against his back. His slender, muscled body pressed tight against him. And his long, leather-clad digits, moving across his throat and stomach. 

"Hear that?" Eren asked, leaning down, his breath tickling Levi's soft raven hair. Armin's ministrations continued, screaming out Erwin's name in a scratchy voice, skin slapping against skin as the bed squeaked underneath them. 

"You're doing so, so good baby. You're really swallowing up my cock tonight. Squeezing me so tight. Aah! So tight. Mmmm. Do you like having One and his friend here to watch us? Does it make you wet to put on a show for them?" Erwin slammed harder into Armin, slightly moving his hips, pounding from a different position and tearing a cry from his lover's throat.

"Nhh! Right there, oh my god, I'm going--It's--Aah! Aah!--I'm coming daddy!" 

"Do you smell that?" Eren asked, brushing the hair from Levi's face as he whispered in his opposite ear, making the smaller man shiver. "Cum. Sweat. Lube. Blood." 

Levi took in the aroma of vanilla candles, lube, and a mix of sweat and cum and body fluids. It smelled almost pleasant to him. Soothing, in a way. There was also something light, deep and musky. Eren. He smelled amazing.

Levi gasped as he took in the little information he could without his sense of sight. The soothing scents. Erwin's commanding voice and Armin's pleasured sobbing. Eren's body against him. Scooting his feet back just a bit, he rested the heels of his oxfords on the tops of the brunette's boots, heightening himself to just at the brunette's chin. The younger man hummed, his hands moving against the blindfolded man's body. 

"Nnh! Oh my god- Daddy, please, I'm sensitive I just...oooh..." Armin whined, as Erwin played with his softening member.

Levi's erection swelled at Armin's screams, the sound of Erwin's smooth voice gently commanding him and the feel of Eren's hard, warm body against his. The brunette moved his hand down, unbuttoning the buttons on Levi's jacket, smoothing his hand down his tight abs, then moving down to his pants, easily unbuckling his belt buckle with one hand and diving his hand into his pants. The ravenette wiggled as he felt the unfamiliar leather-covered fingers slip into his boxers and wrap around his half hard length. Eren's hand tightened around Levi's member and he began to jerk it in long, practiced strokes. 

"Wait...nnh! Aah, One..." Levi gasped, his hands tightening around Eren's limbs, his fingernails digging into the brunette's forearms, carving crescent moon patters into the muscled flesh.

"Yes?" Eren responded, his hand around Levi's throat constricting just a bit, and Levi letting out an unexpected groan of pleasure, his cock hardening further and his head lolling back on Eren's bare chest. 

"That's right." Eren laughed raspily, as he looked down at the smaller man in his arms. Light, wanting pants were coming from between his partially parted lips and his ivory cheeks were blushed. 

He continued to jerk the smaller man in long, controlled strokes as he tightened his grip around his throat, the ravenette's entire body jerking in pleasure as he gasped out another moan. He ran his thumb along the man's bottom lip, admiring it. Soft, plump and pink. Blowjob lips.

A soft growl came out of his own chest as he thought about that, his own erection swelling in his pants, hardening obviously in his skin tight leather pants. He pulled the smaller man back against him tighter and rutted into him, and Levi let out a wanton moan as he felt Eren's member slide between his clothed butt cheeks. A bit of precum spurted out of the ravenette's hardened cock onto the younger man's glove. 

"I can feel your body responding to me, Lee." Eren whispered with a smile as he rutted against the smaller man, choking him tighter and pulling his member harder and faster, precum overflowing onto his glove, running down his knuckles and dripping onto the floor as the smaller man's body coiled and jerked in his arms. 

His moaning continued, mixing in with Armin's screams and Erwin's grunting as the larger blonde continue to pound the young Keyholder into the mattress. Levi moved back into Eren, thrusting his hips up awkwardly and making the brunette bite his tongue to keep from moaning as the smaller man worked his cock unwittingly with his small ass. Levi's precum leaked over Eren's hands down onto the floor in front of them as he neared his climax in Eren's arms. Eren squeezed his throat even tighter and gently ran the pad of his thumb around the sensitive head of his cock, making the smaller man's entire body shake. 

"Nnh...One, please...." 

Eren leaned in closer, hooking his chin over the shorter man's shoulder, grazing his stubbled cheek against the smaller man's while he gave his throat one more squeeze. "What is it, Lee?" 

"Please." He pushed the larger man's hand away from his hips. "Please....s--stop." 

Eren immediately stopped, pulling his hand away from Levi's hard and purpling erection and loosening his hold on his throat. "Stop?" 

Levi nodded, and Eren grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him backward out of the room, bidding farewell to Armin and Erwin who were lost in their own world. Once outside the brunette yanked the smaller man's blindfold off, tossing it in the nearby garbage, silver eyes blinking slowly as he was exposed to the lighting again. 

"There you go. You're not gay." Eren said, searing disappointment in his voice.

"What? How do you know?" 

"Because. you asked me to stop." Eren said, pulling a wet wipe out of the cabinet and wiping Levi's precum off his glove. He turned on his heel and made his way back toward the floor, Levi hurriedly shoving himself back into his pants and situating himself while he followed behind him. "I'm sure you can see yourself out." Eren said coldly, not casting a glace at him, as he headed toward the dance floor. 

Levi stumbled across the room, his member rock hard and tenting inside of his slacks. He could still feel the burning imprint of Eren's hand pressing down around his throat, and feel his long, warm body pressing into his back. He made his way back up the stairs past Reiner, looking over his shoulder to see the tall brunette dirty dancing against an even taller, mustached blonde to the exotic beat of "Worth it" by Fifth Harmony. He wondered if he would touch the blonde like he did him. If the blonde would get to feel his large hands on his body. 

He wondered why he had asked him to stop. He had been afraid. He couldn't imagine cumming with someone holding him like that. Feeling small and vulnerable. It would have been humiliating. But at the same time, he didn't want it to stop. He should have let him continue. He wanted more. Move of his touch. The feel of his real, actual digits against his skin. His fingers in his hair. His lips on the back of his neck. He wanted to stay. He stumbled up the stairs and back into the cold night air. Right now, that's all he wanted. But for some reason, he couldn't turn around. 

\-- 

Mike gripped onto Eren's hips and ground into him roughly to the beat of the exotic dance music, the club owner aggressively twerking into him, rubbing his ass right into Mike's hardening erection.

Mike let out a little grunt as Eren easily made him hard. He grabbed Eren around the waist and pulled the shorter man against himself, grabbing his jacket and tearing it from his shoulders, leaving Eren's caramel chest, back and shoulders bare. "Fucking tease." He whispered gruffly in his ear, snaking one hand up his bare chest, feeling the younger man's abs as he dug his teeth into his neck. "Come on, Eren. Let me make you feel good. I'll go easy on you." 

Eren laughed as he turned around, dancing and bumping his hips aggressively into Mike's, wrapping his hands around the taller man's side and pulling their hips together to roll his body against him, making the larger man moan. 

He leaned forward, whispereing in the taller man's ear "Keep dreaming, Four." He grinned. 

Mike grabbed him by the back of the hair, gripping his ponytail roughly as he pulled him in closely, their faces centimeters apart. "You just like to get me all turned on and then leave." 

"Damned right." Eren grinned. "Someone has to make sure all those old man parts are still game." 

Mike growled, his face lighting up in a hungry smile. "How about I show you first hand?" He asked, wrapping one large arm around Eren's waist and yanking their hips together. He twisted his hand roughly in the younger man's hair and attempted to slam their lips together, but Eren lifted his hand up to cover Mike's mouth, the larger man instead getting a handful of black leather. 

Eren jerked away from the larger man with a wiry grin on his face and Mike's blue eyes narrowed in an unimpressed frown. "Have you ever let anyone kiss you before?" 

"Yeah." Eren responded as he twirled away from the larger man. 

"Oh really? Who?" Mike asked, crossing his arms in disbelief. 

"Your mom, last night!" Eren said, giving the blonde the middle finger as he made his way over to behind the bar, the larger man shaking his head at Eren's ridiculous comeback. 

Hange was behind the counter, dancing and singing the words to the familiar song. "Hey One!" She exclaimed when Eren appeared beside her, "Harassing Four again, I see." 

"He's easy to harass." 

"Where'd that cutie go that was with you? He was just a doll." 

"Which one?" He asked, brows furrowing. 

"You know." She held her hand out to the side to indicate a short person. 

"Oh." The word escaped Eren's mouth like a breath. "He's gone." 

"That's too bad." Hange said, crossing her arms. "I was so sure you were going to swallow him whole. He's your type. Small, aloof, a true tsundere."

"Nah. You're wrong." 

"Wrong? Wrong how?" 

"He's not my type." Eren mumbled. "Not my type at all." 

\-- 

After what seemed like an eternity, Eren finally was home, making his way into his small one bedroom one bathroom apartment. It was on floor 14 of a tall brick building in the middle of the city, surrounded by highly trafficked roads on each side. He had a small balcony that led off of one side, overlooking nothing but a busy street and a strip mall beyond, but for some reason, he loved it. This was home. 

He shook his head, ears still ringing as always from the loud music the night earlier. It was now 7am. Rush hour traffic was beginning far below on the streets, people beginning their busy work days when his was just winding down. He had a few hours to sleep and it was back to the grind. 

He peeled off his leather pants and tossed his black blazer to the floor, jumping in the shower. He let the water wash over him as he cleaned himself and finished up the nightly routine of taking care of himself. The warm water flattened his long hair to his shoulders and stuck to his eyelashes as he gently wrapped his long fingers around his half hard member. Pumping it slowly, he expertly maneuvered one finger into his hole, letting out a satisfied moan. Mmm. 

It was time to think about all the things that made him hard. Mike's hungry grin. Jean's v-lines. The way Armin smelled right after he got out of the shower. And him. Silver eyes. Raven hair. Small hands and wrists...those pink lips.

Eren's eyes flew open. Why was he thinking about that guy? And why...was he so hard? 

He leaned into the fantasy. Lee in front of him again. But this time he wasn't blindfolded. His head was leaned back against his chest, those gunmetal eyes gazing up at him, half lidded in pleasure and tears forming at the corners. "Nnh, aaah---One, please!" 

"Please what?" 

"Please....aah....choke me harder." 

Eren growled as his gloved hand clenched tighter around the man's slender neck, Lee letting out a small moan. The brunette jerked the man's petite cock with a fury, the smaller man's hips wiggling, his ass grinding into the brunette's swelling member. 

"Nnnh! I'mma, its...." 

The broken words were enough of a signal. The brunette jerked the ravenette until he was teetering just on the edge of his orgasm, his mouth open and panting. Then, he mercilessly pressed his thumb into the sensitive tip, dissuading the ravenette's release. Lee's knees buckled and tears leaked from the corners of those beautiful silver eyes as he was robbed of his orgasm, making Eren smile as he cried. 

"Aah, no! Please--Please, One..." Lee screamed out, tearing at Eren's arms wrapped around him. 

"Please what?" 

"Please, sir, let me come!" He begged, his knees buckling, Eren keeping him held up by an arm around his waist. 

"Good." The brunette purred, nuzzling his face into his soft onyx strands, "I love how you look when you cry, Lee." 

The ravenette continued to sob as Eren jerked him, slipping his pants down a bit more and gently sliding just the tip of his thumb into his virgin hole. 

"Yes! Aaah, Yes, more, please!" Lee screamed out, a garbled moan of pleasure leaving his lips as he came all over Eren's leather glove, dropping to the floor on his knees. 

The taller man smiled again, holding his hand out, offering the cum dripping off the glove to Lee. The ravenette obediently licked it, suckling his fingers and cleaning his own cum off of the leather, tears streaming down his chin and neck. Eren growled hungrily at the sight as he unzipped his zipper with one hand, working his pants off his hips and releasing his member from its confines. 

"You're being so, so good." He gasped, showing Levi his long, hardening member. "Come say thank you." 

Lee nodded, scooting forward and sitting obediently on his knees as Eren wrapped his fingers in the delicate ravenette strands, running his thumb across those beautiful pink lips, before nudging them open and slipping the tip of his member inside. 

Eren shuddered as he came all over the shower wall, thinking of the silver eyed man on his knees taking his cock. 

"Aah. Lee." He murmerred, as he squeaked down the side of the shower onto the floor, the water hitting him square in the face in an uncomfortable wash that he was hoping would knock some sense into him, "Of all places. Why the fuck did you come into my club tonight." 

\-- 

Levi's body shook as he stood over the toilet, releasing his cum into the porcelain basin and down the side of the seat in a messy explosion that made him see white. All he could think about was One. 

"Fuck. Why did I go to that club, tonight? And why did I have to meet you." He murmered, collapsing on the tile floor of his bathroom. He leaned his head back on the decorated mosaic wall, staring up at the ceiling and having no idea what to do next.


	3. Don't Trust Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading, liking and commenting. Knowing you are enjoying is what makes fics worth writing!

"Hey, One," The familiar, gravelly voice was in Eren's left ear as Mike's two large arms reached around him, one grabbing at his hip and one wrapping around his slender, long throat. "So, I got some new toys yesterday. I have a pretty silver spider gag I know would look real nice right in here," He said, sliding his thumb suggestively over Eren's bottom lip.

Eren rolled his eyes, ignoring the larger man behind him as he continued to move the sharp knife in his hand over the lemon he was holding, slicing the thin lemon peel as garnish for the drink he was pouring. Hange, or Seven, as she was called in the bar, and her entire staff of bartenders were out with food poisoning, so he had taken up bartender duties, dressed only in skin tight grey jeans and a short black apron. The bar was always one of the main gathering points at the club, however tonight it seemed especially busy as men fawned over Eren- his beautiful, bronzed chest, strong back and shoulders and rippling six pack. Mike's sensual advances drew crowds as well, hoping that they would be able to catch some action between the two attractive men. 

The brunette bartender felt the taller man's lips tracing down the back of his neck, as the hand on his hip moved around to squeeze his butt. "You're not wearing your leather pants tonight, One," He said, running his hand over the skin tight fabric. "Why not?" 

"Oh you know," Eren said, cocking his head, placing the exquisitely sliced lemon peel down into a martini glass, "Got them dirty." 

"And how'd you do that?" 

"Same way as always, fucking your mom last night." A wide smirk lit up Eren's face at his own punchline as he slid the freshly made drink over to a customer at the bar. 

Mike squeezed the brunette's firm butt cheek in his large hand. "You're so cold, One. Such a tease. So that was a no on the gags? If that's the case, I do have something else I could put in your sassy mouth instead. I'd actually like that better, now that I come to think of it." The tall blonde leaned in, biting into Eren's shoulder, making the shorter man let out a groan. 

"Aah, Four." He chuckled. "I'm all yours, whenever you're ready to bottom for me. We could start right now even. Just lay on your back and be my exclusive bitch. I'll be good to you." 

There were "ooh's" from the crowd at the bar- watching the two in rapture. 

"Like hell." The taller man growled, pressing his body into Eren's back, the shorter man's hips ramming into the bar. "Stop trying to be the alpha male, One. You don't have to fight it-I know you want me inside you." 

Eren rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder at the older man. "Eat shit, Four." 

"Oh, come on, don't be like that." The blonde nibbled Eren's ear as he responded, putting his large arms on either side of him, pinning him to the counter, rolling his hips into his backside. "I could give you something you'd really like. If you don't want it rough I can be gentle. You can just lay there all pretty, I'll take care of you all night. What kind of sounds do you make when you're being fucked? I'm excited to find out. I'll put my cock so far inside you, you'll leak my cum out your pretty little nipples." He grabbed one of Eren's nipples, pinching it between his thick fingers. 

"That's so vulgar." the younger man replied whirling around, Mike's body flush against him, "If you keep up your bullshittery, I'll report you to HR." 

"Oooh, please do." Mike smirked, shoving his leg between Eren's thighs and rubbing his knee in the bartender's crotch. "I hope you take me back in the office when you give me a strict talking to. Will you wear your glasses? You know I have a librarian fantasy." 

The younger man grinned. "Fuck you." 

"Any day of the week." Leaning forward, the man grabbed Eren's ponyrail and twisted it roughly, trying for a kiss on the lips, but the brunette blocked him with the knife in his hand, putting it up in front of his mouth. 

"Oooh, knifeplay." The blonde said, hungrily licking the knife Eren pressed to his lips. "You know I'm into that." 

"No suprise there, what aren't you into?" 

"You." He replied with a wink. "...Yet." 

The bartender rolled his eyes as he turned back around to continue making drinks, Mike snuggling into his back and putting his hands around the front of him, sliding them into his front apron pockets. 

"One, I'd drop $5,000 dollars to watch you and Four fuck right now." A drunk man at the bar exclaimed as the brunette slid him a shot of tequila and a lime.

"5k, that's all?" Eren teased, "For the both of us? No way." 

"He's inclined to charge you that much just for a table dance from him. He's an expensive one." Mike winked, running his fingers down Eren's strong, sunkissed back. 

"How much do you cost for the night, One?" A professional looking man at the opposite end of the bar asked as he pinched a glass of dry red wine between two fingers. "Whatever it is, I'll pay it. I must have you." He hungrily undressed the club owner with his eyes.

The younger man smiled pleasantly. "Please Mr. Carter, you're too kind, but I'm off the table. Any of my amazing Keyholders would be able to service you much better than I would, I'm sure. I just run this place. Tonight, I'm the bartender. Tomorrow, I'll probably be the laundry maid." 

"Ooh, did you say maid?" Mike teased. 

"You've been out on the floor a lot the last few weeks. Someone might think you're looking to get some action." The call came from Jean, who was down at the other end of the bar, pouring himself a shot of rum. He was fresh from the shower, his hair wet and touseled and his cheeks still a bit pink. He must have just finished a session. 

"I'm here all the time," Eren shot back. "If you spent more time on the floor and less time inbetween men's knees, you may see me more often." 

Jean let out a boistrous laugh. "True. But, you know, I can't help that I'm wanted. Don't be jealous." As he was talking, his next client, a handsome younger man in leather came up and stood nearby. Jean held his shot up, toasting to Eren, then downed it before leaving with the man to go off to the private rooms. 

Eren stared down at the drink he was making as he elbowed Mike to loosen his grip on his body, the hold getting a bit claustrophobic. The tall man gave him one last nibble to the back of the neck before wandering back out on the dance floor to cause more trouble. 

It was true. He had been out on the floor more often. He had been looking for him. 

For Lee. 

He wasn't sure why he was hoping the man would suddenly venture back in to his club. The man wasn't even sure if he was gay, first of all. Maybe after his stint at the club he realized he was a straight white male and went back to working is 9 to 5 job in his cubicle or whatever the fuck he did. Or maybe not. Maybe he had chosen the opposite, and was in some bar like this somewhere else, being flirted with by some loser who just wanted to try him out. 

There were 231 clubs and bars in the city. It was Saturday night. Of all the places in the city, there was no reason for him to return to Club Jaeger, especially after how coldly he had kicked him out. He could be anywhere. All he knew was that another weekend was wrapping up, and he wasn't here.

Its not like he, Eren Jaeger, 27, the devastatingly handsome single club owner, couldn't get another man. All the men in the bar wanted him tonight. He could have anyone. But there was something about Lee that was special. He couldn't get him out of his head. 

\-- 

"You sure this is the right place, man?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

"You sure? This is just an old warehouse, man." 

"I said I'm sure. Now fuck off." 

The Uber driver shrugged his shoulders and drove off into the night, leaving the small, intoxicated ravenette standing in the middle of the creepy, empty back alley. 

He was pretty sure it was the right place, at least. He let the nearly empty bottle of Crown Apple drop from his hand as he made his way to the door that led down to Club Jaeger. Putting his ear against the glass panel, he could feel the beat of the heavy bass music on the other side of the heavy soundproof glass. 

Yes. This was it. Even in his drunken stupor, he had found his way back. But why was he here? That was a different question entirely. 

It had been one of the hardest nights in his entire career. He had learned to deal with stress on the job early on, it was a part of being in his vocation. Tonight was taking a toll on him, and for some strange unknown reason, half-drunk him had dragged himself here. 

Here, of all places. Talk about adding insult to injury. 

He descended the stairs and were greeted by Reiner, who was dressed in a leather jacket and tight maroon jeans. The blonde looked him over, barely recognizing him. The small man was dressed completely different than he had been when he had stopped by nearly a month prior. Instead of a suit, he was now wearing tight blue jeans, heavy combat boots and a black button down shirt tucked tightly in to his jeans. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showing off milky white skin and a cut, dreamy collarbone. 

"Oh. It's you." Reiner said, a bit in awe. "I didn't think we'd see you again." 

"Yeah, me neither." Levi replied honestly. He had no reason to come back here. One had thrown him out with clearly no desire to ever see him again. One. The perfect, amazing tantalizing man of his dreams. He couldn't get the beautiful creature out of his mind. He hated that he had come all this way to try to catch a glimpse of him. He was sure One was the reason that 95% of the men in the room showed up at the establishment, and he had joined the crowd of lonely, drooling losers all hoping for a bite. What a joke. 

"You have to have a membership to get in." Reiner said, throwing a thumb over his shoulder to the club entrance. Levi fished around in his wallet, pulling out a membership card. He had bought it online on a whim another drunken night, just in case, you know, something like this ever came up. He was a jackass, enabling himself. Here he was, doing dumbass things he was going to regret, again. 

"Oh, okay, great! Well, come right in then." 

Levi entered the club at the bouncer's bidding, the music growing louder as he approached the dance floor and bar. He didn't see One anywhere, just dozens of sweaty bodies on the dance floor and men buzzing around the bar. He already had half a bottle of crown in him, but he approached the long counter anyway. 

"Hey there, welcome in." A pleasant looking man with strange blonde sideburns greeted him as he silently slid onto one of the few empty barstools. "What can I get for you?" 

"Greyhound." He responded, his eyes continuing to scan the room, hoping he wasn't being too obvious as he looked around for the slender brunette he had met last time. 

"Coming right up." The bartender pulled out vodka and a grapefruit, cutting the fruit in half and juicing it before his eyes. "Is it your first time in? I'm Eight, by the way." 

"Uh, no. It's my second time." 

"Well, glad you came back. What's on your mind tonight? You look a little blue." 

Levi wouldn't even know where to begin with that question. Lots. Lots was on his mind. "Nothing. Just came to drink." 

The bartender slid the drink over to him, a receipt and pen underneath it. "Sign here." He smiled. 

The ravenette signed it, then his brows furrowed together. "Wait, what am I signing for, I haven't even given you my card yet." 

He held the receipt up with Levi's name written in fancy penmanship, before folding the thin paper and stuffing it it in his front apron pocket. "I know. That was for me." The blonde blushed. "Hope you don't mind, I wanted your autograph. I'm a huge fan." 

Levi made a quiet 'tsk' sound in response, and the bartender laughed. 

"Seriously, though, the drink, it's $8.00. Do you want to open a tab or...?" 

\-- 

"This is too much blood, Mike." Eren said with a somber face as he stripped the sheets off the bed Mike had just finished using. The man was fresh from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"The guy was like, fucking 80 years old and on blood thinners, how was I supposed to know that?" 

"We're going to have to replace the carpet. Look at the fucking walls, Michael! And it seeped through onto the mattress. Holy shit. We're going to have to gut the entire room. This looks like a murder scene." 

"Sorry. Seriously, man, I am, okay? He had a good time though and booked a follow up appointment tomorrow." 

"Are you for real? Tomorrow?" 

Mike nodded, combing his fingers through his wet beard. 

"Ugh. Shit! Well, don't mess up another room. Get the rug from Armin's room and put it down to cover the stain or something. And get the blood off of the wall. That's your responsibility." 

"What about the mattress?" 

"Just turn it over for now. I have to order a new one. We don't have one that fits this specific bed. We'll have to special order it. Shit, Mike. God damn you." 

"What if someone--" 

"Pssst, hey One. Hey, are you in there with someone?" Armin called through the call box on the outside of the door hesitantly. 

"It's me and Four in here, yeah." 

"Oh my god, really? Are you guys doing it?" The inflection in his voice changed from hesitancy to excitedness very quickly. "Can I watch?" 

Mike strode over to the door and swung it open to see Armin crouched in front of the call box, quivering in excitement. "We're not doing it, you twat. We're cleaning up blood." 

"Do you need something?" Eren asked, poking his head around the door, an armful of bloody sheets pulled tight to his chest. 

"Oh my god, was there a massacre?" Armin asked, looking at the bedsheets disgustedly and covering his mouth. 

"Pretty much." 

"Um..." Armin's thought was derailed for a moment. "Oh, right. I just wanted to tell you that Reiner wanted to talk to you." 

"Why didn't Reiner just come and tell me that himself?" 

"He's watching the door. I'm just delivering the message. He probably just has some dirty joke to tell you or something." Armin cast a glance over his shoulder. "Ah, my 11:30 is here. See you later." He sashayed off down the hallway, his hips swaying and shaking his short yellow tu-tu. 

The two shrugged as they watched him go, then Eren looked back at Mike. "Seriously. Clean this up, before I fucking kill you." 

Mike gave a half smile, flipping Eren the middle finger. Eren responded by sticking his tongue out, his arms full of the dirtied sheets. 

He took a bit of time dropping the laundry off, and then took a quick hot shower to decontaminate himself. When he was finished he changed into his favorite black leather pants and a white V-neck tee, pulling his hair back into a damp ponytail, and headed back out onto the floor to see Reiner. 

"Hey." He said, punching the brawny blonde in the shoulder as he approached. "Armin said you had a dirty joke to tell me." 

"I did? Uhh, I mean I know like 500." He paused, scratching his head. "So here's one. What's the difference between a tire and 365 used condoms?" 

"Um, I don't know, what?" 

"One's a Goodyear. The other's a GREAT year." Reiner waggled his eyebrows and grinned and Eren rolled his eyes so hard he nearly saw his brain. 

"Seriously, that's what you called me over here to tell me. That." 

"Oh. Oh! No, I wanted to tell you that that dude from the other month is back." 

"What dude. Please tell me it's not that one guy who was dick whipping people that we had to call the cops on. Because seriously, I'm not in the mood to deal with that right now." 

The taller blonde laughed. "No. That was fucking weird. It's the short one, with black hair. I can't remember his name. The only one I've ever seen you take back. He's ummm...there." Reiner pointed through the crowd to Levi, who was leaning up against the far wall of the dance floor, a tumbler of something dark colored in his hand. There were multiple men in his vicinity looking at him, a few whispering to one another as they stared. Eren wasn't completely sure if it was the same man as before, he was dressed differently, and his face was somber and sad. But it was the same small body Eren remembered pressed up against him, those small hands and soft, raven hair. It was him. it had to be. 

"Lee." Eren practically breathed the word. "Please be you." 

\-- 

Levi looked down at the drink in his hand. Eight said this was the last drink he would serve him tonight, which was probably good. He could barely see straight, his face, nose and the tips of his fingers were numb, like they always got when he was inebriated. 

He hadn't seen One the whole night. But that was okay. Good, even. What would he say to him, anyway? 

The man would probably just tell him to leave again, so no big deal. It was better this way, really. He hadn't been thinking straight when he came here. 

He had thought about One every single night since the evening they had met. He had pictured being together with him again, those blazing Mediterranean eyes, his perfect long fingers and wide, carefree grin. He had thought that his crush would fade after a few days, but if anything, it had gotten worse. He found himself pondering what One did in his spare time, what his real name was, and when the night came, wondering whom he was with, what he was doing. It was nearly an obsession, and had brought him back here. After tonight though, perhaps the curse would be broken. One wasn't here. Maybe he wasn't ever here to begin with, in all actuality. Maybe One was just a lonely, drunken fantasy he had concocted. 

He downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on a nearby table, moving through the busy crowd toward the bathroom. He made it in, emptied his bladder and washed his hands, studying his face in the mirror and rubbing his eyes. He was tired and needed another drink. He could figure everything out tomorrow. All he wanted now was to get absolutely blackout drunk. 

He headed out of the bathroom, running directly into someone, his forehead ramming into the man's chin with a loud smash. 

"Ow, fuck!" Levi growled, rubbing his forehead, his eyes scanning up the taller man's body. The aforementioned man was attractive. Long legged, shirtless, with piercing evergreen eyes and wild flaxen hair. 

The man sneered down at him. "Well shit, look at this. It's Levi-fucking-Ackerman." He gripped Levi by the front of the shirt, easily grabbing him and slamming him into the wall beside the bathroom door. "Of all the gin joints in all the world, who'd of thought a piece of ass like you'd end up here." He shamelessly reached around and pawed at the smaller man's ass.

Levi struggled against the larger man's hold, clawing at the hand he had twisted in his top, easily holding him to the wall. "Let the fuck go of me." 

"No, I don't think I will. I really don't want to, so no." The man responded flippantly, the hand on Levi's ass running up his side before grabbing of his scrambling wrists and slamming it up against the wall. 

"I said to fucking let me go!" Levi said, louder this time as he struggled, his foot going forward as he stomped hard on the blonde's toes. The man laughed, releasing Levi's shirt from one hand but grabbing his second wrist instead, pinning both of his wrists to the wall. 

"You shouldn't do that. You may hurt someone." He taunted, leaning in and chomping down on the side of the ravenette's neck roughly, the smaller man crying out as he struggled. 

"No! I said to...aah leave me alone!" Levi jerked away as the blonde bit into him deeply, then leaned back and licked the blood from his lips with a sinister smile. 

"You know it turns me on when you mouth off. Keep fighting, I love it." The taller man said as Levi thrust his head forward, succeeding in headbutting the blonde. 

"Did you like that, you shit face?" Levi responded as the man loosened the grip on his wrists, one hand going to hold his head. The man was only stunned for a moment, then he snarled, his hand flying back and tangling in Levi's hair, gripping it roughly while the other hand met the smaller man's face in a resounding slap. 

"Motherfucker." He growled, gripping Levi's hair tighter and dragging him into the bathroom, throwing him roughly against the row of sinks. The porcelain knocked the wind out of him and the man was quickly on top of him, grabbing him by the hair again. Levi swung his hand quickly, screaming for the man to stop while he scratched him across the face.

"Stop fucking screaming, you bitch." The man's hand twisted in his hair painfully tight and he was awarded another slap across the face. "Just relax, it's happening, whether you want it to or not. " 

\-- 

"It looks like someone is putting the moves on him. Have to say, he is a good looking guy. Doesn't look like he is interested though." Reiner mused. 

Eren froze as he watched the blonde man touching Levi's body. The man looked familiar to him, he had been in before but he couldn't remember his name. All he knew is that he looked errily similar to Jean, but he always forgot to ask the Keyholder if they were related. 

Levi pushed the blonde away at first, but the man grabbed him, causing Levi to cry out and fight back. Seconds later her had his body pushed up against the smaller man's, his mouth against Levi's neck. One of his hands was up, wrenching Levi's fine black strands as he slammed him across the face, then pulled the smaller man unwillingly into the bathroom.

Reiner got up from his stool. "Holy shit." 

In a second, Eren was away from behind the counter. Long strides took him across the room and quickly into the bathroom. In seconds he was peeling the taller man away from Levi and drilling his fist into the blonde's gut, driving him up into the air like a scene from an action anime. The man dropped to the ground in a messy heap, coughing and wheezing, and Reiner hurried in to haul the man out of the club. 

Eren kneeled on the ground, slowly wrapping his arm around Levi and pulling him up to a sit. He was a little dazed after being thrown and slapped around, and was blinking, trying to make his eyes focus. He was bleeding from a large bite mark on his neck, as well as from two splits in his perfect pink lips. The brunette growled, ghosting his finger over the smaller man's bottom lip. That bastard. He'd pay for messing up that perfect, beautiful mouth. 

Levi's body jerked as he worked to push One away in a fit of angst, then his brows knit together as he recognized him and his body stilled. "It's you." He whispered softly. 

\---

Levi's feet dangled off the edge of the counter as Eren slowly cleaned and covered the bite mark on his neck, Levi holding a paper towel over his bottom lip. They had hardly spoken at all since Eren had dragged the smaller man back into the private bathroom to take care of him. Now as he was finishing up his wound dressing, Levi spoke.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." 

"You're welcome." 

There was awkward silence again. 

"Why did you come back?" 

Levi breathed a small laugh out of his nose. "I was drunk. It just happened. " 

"Oh." 

"I'll get out of your hair now so don't worry about it." He jumped down from the counter, wobbling on his feet as he struggled to stand, a wave of nausea washing over him. He had drank way too much, but at the same time not enough, considering he was standing upright. After today he needed to get absolutely fucked up. That's what he wanted. 

"No, Wait." Eren said, reaching toward him, his hand wrapping around the smaller man's shoulder, steadying him gently. "You should probably sit down for awhile. I think you may have hit your head a bit ago, and also, you're very drunk. It's really not safe for you to wander around in your condition." 

"So what, are you my fucking mom? Jesus." 

Eren was suprised as the smaller man bit back. His personality seemed different than when they had first met. When he had stumbled into the club a month back, he had seemed worried, timid and shy. Now he was brooding, anxious, moody even. Eren couldn't put his finger on the emotion exactly. It looked almost like...grief, similar to the way Jean had lashed out at his parents' funeral. 

Levi yanked away from Eren and walked out of the bathroom into the large adjoined bedroom. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket and slammed his thumb on the home button, but the screen stayed dark. 

"I think it's dead." Eren said after a bit of watching the drunk man not be able to use his device. 

"Shit." 

"Really. I think you should sit down for awhile." 

"Why are you so concerned? If it's because of what happened earlier with the fight and whatever it's fine, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to go sue you or some shit." 

"At least let me make it up to you. I'll get one of Keyholders to service you for free." The words came out of Eren's mouth and he instantly regretted them. He definently didn't want Mike putting his hands on the small man, he would be too rough. Jean, he had been with so many men, he didn't want him on top of Lee either. Was Lee a virgin? Armin was exclusively a bottom, what would Lee look like as a top? He shivered at the thought. And Berdholdt...He imagined him pinned up against the wall, screaming out the tall man's name as he thrust into him. The thought made Eren let out a low, posessive growl. 

"What? No. I don't want that. It's fine. I'll go. I need another fucking drink and your bartender won't serve me anymore." 

"Well, yeah. That's for the best." 

Levi looked around with squity eyes. "Where's the closest bar?" 

"Wait. Is there anything I can do to make you stay? For your own safety, you really shouldn't drink anymore." 

"Anything you can do?" Levi repeated, scratching the back of his head. "You mean besides serve me more alcohol?" 

Eren paused as he considered the statement, wondering if he had spoken too freely and what the man was going to ask from him. He nodded nonetheless. "Yes, besides that, of course." 

"Then can you...fucking help me forget today?" 

Eren's face became somber as he considered the proposal. He wasn't a Keyholder. He didn't put his hands on his guests. Ever. No matter how much they asked or offered. That was his policy. But then there was Lee. 

Lee. 

The one he had been thinking about and dreaming about. Finally, here, right here in front of him again. Asking for him. He chewed on his bottom lip, his response coming as barely a whisper: "I can try." 

Before the smaller man knew what was happening, Eren had his one large hand on the small of his back and was running his fingers through his sweaty raven strands. He gently took Levi's chin in his hands. "Look at me." He murmerred. 

The smaller man gazed up into burning teal orbs while Eren slowly popped the buttons open one by one on his black dress shirt. A rumble came from the back of his throat as he sank into those watering silver orbs, fluttering open his shirt. His hands continued moving down the ravenette's body, popping open the button on his jeans. Levi pulled in closer to him, his hands gripping into the soft cotton fabric of the taller man's white V-neck, Eren smiling just a bit as the man slid nearer to him. 

Levi tipped his chin up, his lips centimeters away from the brunette's, asking silently for a kiss. Eren put his fingers up, blocking his lips, and slipping his fingers instead into the smaller man's mouth. He continued to work Levi's pants down off his hips while his partner licked and sucked on the fingers that had been offered to him. 

After a moment, the taller man pulled the fingers from between Levi's lips, moving them behind his partner, poking and prodding at his entrance. Levi's back arched in unfamiliarity. "Aaah. what--" He started to speak, but his voice trailed off as he gave in. 

"Have you ever used this before?" Eren asked, his voice low, his fingers gently tracing circles over Levi's tight hole. The ravenette shook his head in a jerky negative motion. 

The taller man smiled as he fingered around it, slowly inserting just the tip of his one finger, his other hand moving down to touch and caress Levi's slowly hardening member. The ravenette sighed and squirmed as Eren touched him, his hands moving so assuredly, his finger moving slowly inside. 

"Its good?" Eren asked as he slowly slipped his finger into him, before long having his index finger all the way inserted. Levi nodded, mouth open at the unfamiliar but comfortable feeling. Eren began to slip a second finger in and Levi groaned at the stretch, trying to get used to the pull. He gasped out in pain as his hole widened painfully far. 

"Hurts." He choked out. 

The taller man frowned. He gently pulled the ravenette down onto the floor, positioning him on his hands and knees. Levi felt suddenly vulnerable and very exposed. Eren's large hand pressed into the small of his back, gently holding him down as he disappeared out of the smaller man's field of vision. Then something happened that Levi didnt expect at all. He felt a smooth, wet appendage joining the finger in his hole, twisting and licking. Eren's tongue. Levi choked out. "Nnh--, no, One, its dirty!!" 

Eren hummed as his tongue slipped inside Levi's virgin entrance. it was fastidiously clean, tight and fluttering around his tongue, making his heart beat in his throat as he considered how it would feel squeezing tight around his girthy cock. He growled as his erection swelled and a hot flush ran through his body.

His tongue lubricated and softened Levi's tight ring of muscle, allowing him to slip his second, and then third finger in, the smaller man's arms and knees quivering. 

The feeling was too much, and smaller man's elbows buckled and he faceplanted on the floor. Eren carefully maneuvered the smaller so he was laying down down on his stomach, pulling his shirt off of his shoulders and revealing a suprisingly strong back and shoulders. His muscles were tight and taunt, and he had numerous thick, braided scars across his body in various places. Eren paused to look at them, running his finger over the largest one, which stretched from his upper shoulder down around to his front. He wondered what it was from, but didnt ask. 

He worked the smaller man's pants down past his thighs, yanking the man's ass up in the air he continued to finger and lick his hole open while Levi's face dug into the thick carpet. 

Finally, Eren's fingers pulled out of him, and Levi felt something else at his hole. It was much larger than Eren's fingers, slicked and curved. 

"Aaah!" Levi cried out, and He felt Eren's lips at the top of his spine. 

"Just relax. There's nothing to be afraid of." 

Eren's lips moved down his spine slowly as the intrusion entered him slowly, pushing him apart.

"Aaah, One. Christ, oh my---nnh!"

"Ssssh," Eren whispered kissing across Levi's shoulder. "Tell me if this hurts."

Levi worked to relax as he felt Eren's arm tighten around his hip and felt him move deeper inside him. The intrusion was soon deep inside him, filling him all the way up. He sighed. It felt different. Strange. 

"How does it feel?" Eren asked, slowly slipping it out, then moving back in again. 

"Feels...weird." He gasped, one hand reaching up and digging into Eren's arm, his body trembling. 

Eren continued the movement, Levi's eyes fluttering. 

"Do you like this better?" Eren hummed, his arm tightening as his hand moved slightly, and Levi's entire insides started vibrating. 

"Aaah!" Levi screamed out. "What--what is that?"

Eren smiled into Levi's shoulder. "It's a vibrator." He held it by the bottom and pushed it up into Levi roughly, moving it around, looking for the special little bundle. It was hard to find like this. He instead flipped Levi over on his back and was greeted by an unforgettable sight. 

Levi's eyes pink lips were red from being bitten and his cheeks were flushed deep pink. His ebony locks were sweaty and touseled, and tears sat just at the corners of his perfect, half lidded grey eyes. Eren's breath was stole away as he gazed at him, lost for a moment. 

Levi whined, his mouth open, hips jutting up begging for more. Eren couldn't help but reach out and run his hand down the smaller man's scarred side. His hand reached out, fingers intertwining with Eren's as he pulled the larger man against him for comfort. 

Eren couldn't resist him. He squeezed the smaller man's fingers in his own, pinning his body against Levi's while he worked the vibrator in and out of him, the smaller man screaming and crying, hot tears of pleasure streaming down his cheeks.

"Aaah, One. Please!" 

Eren grinded the vibrator direcly against the smaller man's prostate and Levi's body went limp as he momentarily passed out from the hot, unexpected pleasure that rocked his body. Eren let up, chuckling a little at the man's lack of endurance as he slipped the vibrator out to the tip. When Levi came back to conciousness he pushed it back in again, teasing and pleasuring him. 

"Nnnh! One...Aah...! So...mmm so good..." 

Levi's back arched as he wiggled under the larger man. His one arm unwound from Eren's back as he reached toward his erection, eager to stroke himself through his release.

"No." Eren whispered, batting his hand away. "Only I can make you come tonight. Give in to me, Lee."

Levi gurgled out a choked moan, slamming his hips up into Eren's again, the larger man smiling as he shook underneath him, the vibrator making his teeth chatter and fresh tears run down the sides of his face and onto the soft carpet beneath him.

"Please, One." He gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Eren frowned, hoping the answer was no. 

"No. Please....please...let me come. Please." 

The brunette smiled. This was it, what he had dreamed of all those times. Having Lee beg for him while he cried beautiful tears. They were even more beautiful than he had imagined. 

Maybe he was selfish, to take what he wanted like this, but he wasn't sorry. This was something he had wanted for so long. He wrapped his hand around Levi's member and jerked it a few times, and felt the ravenette's release building under his fingertips. 

"It's-- One, I'm gonna come..." 

"Shh." Eren responded, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Levi's temple. "Come for me, Lee." He squeezed tight on the ravenette's slick member, pumping him fast and hard, the vibrator grinding into his prostate mercilessly. It was all too much. 

Levi came hard all over Eren's white cotton shirt, stream after stream in possibly the best orgasm of his life, before passing out on the floor, his hand still gripping tightly onto Eren's.

The brunette stayed on top of him, cradling his limp body for just a moment, running his fingers through his soft raven strands. "I hope that helped." He whispered, kissing him softly on the scarred chest, then giving one gentle kiss to his cheek.

\---

Jean was halfway through his second cigarette, leaning up against Armin on the back steps of the building when Eren came up the stairs, holding a still dazed Levi around the waist. The two blondes on the steps paused in the middle of their conversation as they stared at the man Eren was helping out into the street into the waiting taxi. Eren said a few words to the driver before the uber took off into the night. 

"What are you two looking at." 

"That guy, Eren, you shouldn't get involved with him." Armin said. 

Eren scoffed. "He's just a guest I was helping home. I would do the same for anyone else." 

"You have cum on your shirt." Jean pointed out, pointing his smoking cigarette at the multiple cum splatters across his white shirt. "You really rang him out. No wonder he looked so dazed." 

Eren looked down at his shirt, then back up at Jean, giving him the middle finger. "You should really stop smoking. It's shit for your endurance." He said as he walked past the Keyholders and back into the building. 

They waited for the door to completely close, and then Jean pointed to the cab's tail lights as it disappeared. "Was that--" 

"Yes." Armin replied, taking a puff of his small Juul e-cigarette and blowing the vapor into the wind. "THAT was Levi Ackerman." 


	4. See You In Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the big reveal of who Levi was, but I had to split it into two because it was too long! There are lots of hints dropped in this chapter, but if it doesn't make sense it will all come out in the wash in chapter 5 :) 
> 
> Mike talks about his dream in this chapter and I will most likely do a one shot of it "Mike's Dream" to satisfy the ErenxMike that we all need. 
> 
> I finally finished the outline for this fic, it looks like it's actually going to be about 10 chapters long. Thanks so much for all your likes and comments! Knowing you're enjoying reading it makes it worth writing.

Levi stumbled into his home, faceplanting on the hardwood and continuing his crawl into the kitchen. He was so drunk, and his asshole hurt. 

With a groan he lifted himself from the floor, drunkenly gripping on to the cold stone countertop as he struggled to stand. 

His eyes scanned his own reflection in the large glass windows as he watched the Uber driver's tail lights fade down the driveway, and he replayed the events of the day in his mind. 

It had been of the worst days of his entire life, followed by a night he would never forget. 

One. 

He had seen him again. Felt his hands on his body, his lips on his skin. He would cling to that memory. Even in his drunkenness, that was something he would never let himself forget. 

He reached across the counter and slammed his finger down on the answering machine, pressing play. He was probably one of the only people in the world who still had a home phone and answering machine, but he preferred it to everyone ringing his cell phone off the hook day and night. 

The telltale beep told him there was a recording.

"12 new messages." Sang out the robotic voice. 

The first message started playing immediately.

Hey, its Mikasa. Listen, I saw what happened on the news. About Isabelle, I'm so, so sorry, Levi. I'm here if you need to talk, and I'm flying out for the funeral, okay? I want to be there for you. Call me back and we can talk, okay? I love you.

Beep. 

Hi Levi, its mom. I was calling because your sister Mikasa called me and told me about your friend's crash today. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm praying for you, and um, give me a call if you need anything, honey. I love you.

Beep. The next voice on the machine was just as familiar as his mother and sister's- deep, smooth and masculine.

Hey, it's me. You weren't picking up your cell so I thought I'd give you a buzz here. Lev, about tonight, I'm sorry. This...with Belle...it's as hard for you as it is for me, I know that. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I'm sorry and hope you can forgive me. It's just us now....Anyway, I'm flying out tomorrow morning. I'll see you in Rome, Levi. 

Beep. 

\--

Eren looked around the club, putting his hands on his hips. 

Keyholders? Check. Bartenders? Check. Music, Lights, Alcohol? All Check. 

Everything was there and he was ready to open for the night, but something felt off. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it...but he felt like he was forgetting something. 

"Hey Eren?" Armin called, appearing from the back room with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, "Did you grab my cosplay outfits from the dry cleaners? They're not in my wardrobe." 

"Shit! I knew I was forgetting something!" 

Jean strolled out from behind the bar, straightening out his rainbow suspenders which were hooked awkwardly to his tight black shorts. "Eh heh. Just wear your towel like that. I like the toga look." 

Armin gave Jean the middle finger as he looked from him back to Eren, running his fingers through his damp blonde locks. 

"Sorry, Armin. I can't believe I forgot. I'll get them. Shit!" 

A few minutes later Eren was in his SUV whizzing down the freeway towards the dry cleaner. Rain pattered down on his windshield and he swore out loud again. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to pick up Armin's outfits.The dry cleaner's was less than a block from his apartment. 

Too much had been on his mind lately. 

Or, well, one thing mainly. 

Seeing Lee again. 

The ravenette had come in a few nights prior, and despite his better judgement, he had put his hands all over him. 

Eren shivered at the memory. He remembered the sounds Lee made as he slipped his fingers and tongue around inside him. He remembered those perfect tears falling from his eyes as he begged to come. He thought about his small fingers twisting in his shirt as his cum splashed across the white cotton fabric. Everything about him, from the way he trembled in his arms, to the sweet smell of his scarred lily-white skin. 

He was perfect. Intoxicating. Beautiful. 

Eren had seen hundreds of men over the years that he had owned Club Jaeger's. But no one, nothing, compared to Lee. 

Lee. I need more of you. 

Eren heard a loud 'vroooom' and he looked in his rearview mirror, brows furrowing. Coming up fast on his left side was a motorcycle, lane splitting just a hair's breadth away from his mirror. If he reached out the window he no doubt could have touched the petite man crouched on the large, swanky black streetbike. 

"Shit, what the fuck!" Eren swerved to the right out of impulse even though there was no need, the cyclist was in complete control of his vehicle. He hovered in the lane next to Eren's SUV for just a moment, then revved his engine and zoomed off at an alarming speed, leaving Eren staring after him, mouth ajar. 

\-- 

Levi arrived at the club, popping the kickstand out from underneath his streetbike and securing his dark black helmet to the seat. He straightened out his clothes, which were ruffled and windblown, and then hurried down the stairs into Club Jaeger. 

The club had only been open for a couple of hours, but it was already filling up quickly with men, the loud music bumping and dance floor crowding. Reiner greeted him at the bottom of the stairs, eyeing his outfit. Levi was dressed in head to toe black leather, leather riding pants, a leather racing jacket, leather gloves and heavy boots. He pulled his heavy gloves off and ran his fingers through his sweaty, wild helmet hair before pulling back his sleeve to look at his watch. He knew he didn't have a lot of time. Technically, he should already be on his way to the airport. 

"You're looking very leathery tonight." Reiner said jokingly. 

"....Yeah." Came Levi's half assed response as he unzipped his heavy jacket. He showed the bouncer his membership card needlessly then approached the bar, eyes scanning for One. He looked down at his watch again as he ordered a screwdriver he had no intention of drinking. 

A quiet voice directed at him floated over from the edge of the bar, and his eyes jerked up to meet with Armin's. The blonde keyholder was out of character, dressed in jeans and a band tee-shirt, drinking a beer and blending in with the scenery. "If you're looking for One, he's not in right now." He said, taking a swig from his beer. 

"Oh." Levi responded quietly. "Is--when will he be back, do you know?" 

"He didn't say." 

"Okay." Levi looked down at the drink in his hand, thinking. 

"Should I give him a message for you?" 

"No. It's fine," Levi replied, standing and zipping up his jacket glancing toward the door. "I'll just be gone for awhile. I wanted to...stop in before I left." 

"Mmhmm. It's Rome, right?" Armin asked, and Levi turned to look back at him. "Where the next race is?"

"Yes." 

"Thought so. Thomas won't shut the fuck up about it all. The championships and finals and all that." Levi huffed a quiet laugh and rolled his eyes while Armin continued, growing serious. "Anyway, you should leave One alone when you come back. He's a good guy. Don't fuck around with him." 

"Yeah." Levi murmered, not exactly sure what part he was agreeing with. 

Armin nodded a single nod. "Good. Well then. Safe travels." 

Levi nodded and pulled on his gloves as he tromped back up the stairs and out into the cold night air. A few seconds later, Eren squeaked open the door leading from the office, his glasses perched on his nose and a clipboard in his hand. "Hey Five--" He began speaking to Reiner but then caught view of Armin, leaning casually against the bar and his train of thought was derailed. "Three, why aren't you dressed yet? I put those dresses in your room an hour ago." 

"Sorry. I got distracted with a pest." Armin mumbled, a smile turning up the corners of his lips. "I'll go." 

Eren's eyebrows furrowed as he wondered what Armin could have meant by that, and he heard the sounding of a streetbike outside, curiously wondering if it was the same one that had hurriedly passed him by earlier, and whom it could belong to. 

\-- 

Two Months Later 

\-- 

"I had a dream about you last night, Eren." Mike purred as he leaned up against Eren's sturdy wooden desk with his hip, unbuttoning his tight black shirt button by button. "Do you wanna hear about it?" 

"No." Eren replied flatly, looking over a stack of receipts in his hand, seeing Mike shedding his shirt and dropping it to the floor out of the corner of his eye. "Shouldn't you be out in the club seducing men or something?" 

"I don't have any clients scheduled until midnight, but I am taking walk-ins," He pushed Eren's rolling chair away from the desk, the receipts scattering, "Especially if they're moody, lovesick club owners." 

Eren opened his mouth to fuss at the larger man, but the blonde silenced him by covering his mouth with his large hand and climbing on top of him in the chair, straddling him with his large thighs. "When was the last time you had a good lay, Eren? You're too tense. Let me help you out." 

Eren mumbled something into Mike's hand, reaching to yank it from his mouth, but the blonde quickly grabbed Eren's attacking hand, holding his wrist tight. The blonde smiled at the small victory as he rubbed his hips against Eren's. "Come on, Eren. Just this once." He leaned forward to whisper in the brunette's ear, a soft, low growl. "No one will know. It's just you and me in here. I'll bang you right here, nice and easy over your desk. I'll take my time opening you up, getting you all slick like you like it so I can get all the way deep inside you and make you come so hard you'll see stars. There are so many dirty things I want to do to you. I did them all to you in my dream last night, and you loved them." 

Eren's other hand moved quickly, slapping Mike's hand away from his mouth. "Get off me, Mike." 

"Eren." The larger man nuzzled his face into the brunette's neck, nibbling behind his ear and down his neck, his thumbs running down the smooth, hairless expanse of his sunkissed chest. "Come on. Why are you holding back? I know you're a switch. If you can take Jean's cock then you can take mine." 

Eren rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. How did you know about that, anyway?" 

Mike laughed. "Jean likes to talk a lot when he's drunk. He also told me where some of your favorite spots are." The man's large thumbs grazed each of Eren's nipples and the brunette let out a soft sigh. It had been so long since he had been with anyone. He had been holding out. Hoping that Lee would come back. He hadn't been back since the night that everything had happened. When he had held him and made him cum, cry and tremble in his arms. Eren's stomach clenched in excitement again as he remembered it. That was nearly three months ago. 

The thoughts raced through Eren's head as they had a million times before. Maybe he had been too rough. Maybe Lee wasn't gay after all. Maybe he shouldn't have put his hands on him when he was drunk. 

Maybe. 

Maybe. 

Maybe. 

"Don't think about him. Think about me." Mike murmered, grabbing Eren's chin and drawing his gaze to his own, pulling the brunette's rectangular framed glasses from his face. 

"Hey don't do that. I can't see without my glasses." 

"What's there to see? I'm right here in front of you." He moved his face so he was centimeters away from Eren, his lips grazing the brunette's cheek while he held his body tight against him. "Now don't think about him anymore." 

"Who?" Eren choked out as Mike twisted one of his nipples, a blush lighting up his cheeks. 

"That grey-eyed shortstop that was here a few times." 

"I wasn't thinking about him." 

Mike growled, digging his teeth into Eren's exposed neck while he roughly played with his nipples. 

"Fucking liar. I can always tell. You get this far off look in your eyes and sigh while you stare off into the middle distance." 

"Nnh! For fuck sake's get off me, your big ass is making my legs fall asleep. Go back to work." Eren put both of his hands on Mike's chest and gave him a halfhearted shove. "Where are my glasses?" 

Mike twirled the eyeglasses in one hand, holding them out and planting one last slobbery kiss on the brunette's throat before pulling away and returning them. "I'll go. For now." He said, climbing off of Eren and picking his shirt up off the ground as he headed to the door, "But Eren, seriously, you should forget about him." 

"Whatever." Eren muttered as he adjusted his glasses back on his face evenly, "Like that could ever happen." 

\-- 

Levi looked in the Uber car mirror one last time, inspecting his face. He hadn't been to Club Jaeger in nearly three months. He looked different. His hair was a little longer, his skin had gotten a bit of a tan during his trip. But he was back. He hoped this time...he would see him. 

He hopped out of the cab and descended the stairs to the club. Reiner looked up at him and then did a double take as he looked over the smaller man's tight gunpowder grey jeans and half undone maroon button down shirt tucked into a shiny studded belt. 

"Hey." Reiner smiled. "It's been awhile." 

"Is One here?" He asked, cutting right to the chase. " 

"I think he's in the back. I'll text him." He pulled out his phone and typed a few words before sticking it back in his pocket. 

\-- 

Back in the office, Eren awoke to his phone buzzing next to his head. His face was smashed to the keyboard, and when he pulled away, he had indents of keys in his face and a spilled gatoraid next to the monitor. He needed to get more sleep. It seemed like all he could see when he closed his eyes was him. Lee. It had been exactly 87 days since he had last seen him, and not a day went by where he didn't think about him. At this rate... 

He looked down at his phone, the text was from Reiner. 

R: U have sumone to c u 

Eren sighed in annoyance and texted back. 

E: who 

A couple seconds later Reiner responded. 

R: ur Mom 

Eren rolled his eyes. His mom lived across the country so he know that wasn't true. A second later another text popped up. 

R: JK. Its that Lee guy again. Do you want me to tell him you're not here? 

Eren was up from his desk in an instant, wiping the drool off his face and straightening out his jeans and old hoodie. He looked like garbage. He had to fix this before he saw Lee. 

\-- 

Reiner looked down at his phone again, then back up at Levi. "Uh, he says to give him a minute but not to let you leave." 

"Um, right." Levi murmered. "I'll just-" He pointed to the bar.

Just then, Armin appeared from the back with Jean in tow, finishing up their break. They saw Levi conversing with Reiner and then turning to make his way to the bar, and Jean swore out loud. 

"We have to get him out of here before Eren shows up." 

Armin murmered in agreement. 

"I'll take care of him." Jean smootly walked across the dance floor, closing the space between himself and the smaller man who was now holding a shot of brandy in his small hand. 

"I watched your race in Rome." Jean said, making Levi turn, locking eyes with the stunning, green eyed keyholder. "You were amazing. Congratulations on your placement." 

Levi raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement but said nothing in response, instead downing his shot of brandy. 

"So listen up, shortstack." He leaned in closer, his hand fisting in Levi's shirt, "One is my closest friend. He's not a keyholder. He doesn't whore around with strangers for money. Unlike us, he has a moral code. So get the fuck away from him. If you're looking for a free one night stand with a young hottie, check out Grindr." 

Levi yanked away from him. He didn't know how to begun to defend himself from the intimidating man's slur of accusations. He wasn't just there for a free one night stand. He was there because...because...One was special. He had never felt this way about anyone. Call it what you want. Attraction. Allure. Like. Love. Something. But it wasn't....that. He wasn't messing around. He was too old for that shit. 

"You don't know me." Was all that managed to squeak out of Levi's mouth as he stared down the attractive man, his emerald eyes now narrowed to slits. 

Jean threw back his head and laughed. "Everyfuckingbody in this room knows you. Except for One, who lives under a rock. All he ever does is sleep and run this place, but how long do you think it will be until he learns the truth?" 

Levi paused. "It doesn't matter." 

Jean's face contorted from a look of horror to sheer anger. "Fuck you! How dare you!" He drew back his fist, aiming for a punch when Armin walked up behind him and grabbed his wrist. 

"Enough. He's coming."

A couple moments later Eren burst through the door, hair wet from a shower, leather pants low on his hips, black boots on his feet and completely shirtless, his hair back in a damp ponytail. 

His eyes met Levi's across the room and both of their hearts stopped. Eren tried to compose himself, knowing that he shouldn't be this excited to see someone. But he was. It had been so long. Lee looked even more attractive than the last time he had seen him, his skin looked a shade darker and his hair was a bit longer. Time had passed. 

Eren was across the room in a matter of seconds, his body pressed against the smaller man's. "You're...you came back." He breathed. 

"Yeah." He stammered. "I had to travel. For work." 

Both Armin and Jean let out audible noises of disgust at Levi's statement before they seperated, both disappearing into the crowded dance floor. 

"What's their problem?" Eren muttered to himself, before focusing back on Levi, who was fidgeting nervously. 

"Hi." Eren whispered, a stupid smile on his face as he gazed at the ravenette. 87 days. It had seemed like an eternity, but now they were together again. 

Levi swallowed, then swallowed again, trying to prevent his heart from actually exploding as he stared into Eren's perfect Mediterranean orbs. "Hi." He squeaked. 

Before he knew what was happening, Eren was yanking him onto the dance floor, pressing his body against him, molding his large frame against his small body. He ran his large hands down Levi's small arms before gripping into his hips and playfully rubbing himself into the smaller man's backside. "Dance with me, Lee." He whispered softly in his ear.

\-- 

Armin clenched his teeth as he watched Eren on the dance floor, turning the smaller man around and pulling him close, wrapping one long arm around his waist and tipping his chin up, running his nose down the man's forehead and rubbing their noses together. 

"I'm putting a stop to this." Armin whispered. "I won't let him do this. Not to Eren." 

Jean wrapped his arms around Armin's waist as they watched Eren and Levi grind on each other, only gazing at one another. "That's going to suck. He already looks pretty stuck on him." 

"Someone's got to do it. Better sooner than later. Do you know how many lover's Eren has had?" 

"Of course." Jean smirked. "Two. You, and myself." 

"Eren's not a one night stand kind of guy, Jean. He won't get between the sheets with Mike, for fuck's sake, and that guy's been after his ass for years. He won't even kiss people he doesn't care about. When it comes to love, Eren grabs and holds on tight." 

"You're preaching to the choir, baby." 

"Yeah. I know." Armin breathed a deep sigh, deep lines drawn across his forehead in anger. "I fucking love him, so much. And it will be a cold day in hell before I let some heartless celebrity piece of shit walk in here and tear him to pieces and walk out. Not on my watch." 

Jean nodded. "Damned right. Even if it hurts Eren initially, it has to happen. He has to know." 

"Okay." 

"Okay." 


	5. The Best Time Is Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here, guys.

Levi was shaking as Eren grabbed his hand and gently pulled him back into one of the private rooms, closing the door and locking them in together. He pulled the small man close to him, brushing an ebony strand out of his eye. "You're trembling. Are you afraid of me?"

Levi's teeth chattered together as he shook his head. "No. I'm just...just really happy to see you is all," He breathed out, his words stuttering in excited nervousness. He couldn't believe he was here again with One.

The room One had dragged him into was decorated in a gothic-victorian style, with a monstrous, hand carved four posted canopy bed, intricately designed and ornately detailed. A paisley evergreen comforter and pillows covered half of the bed, a black chaise; a huge wardrobe and matching wooden nightside stand accented the room in the similar gothic style. Levi gaped. It was such an unusual style, and Eren smiled as Levi looked around in awe. "We don't use this room often, it's kind of extra. But, it's my favorite."

"One--" Levi didn't get to finish his sentence as Eren pulled him toward the chaise, the smaller man tumbling and ending up between Eren's knees as the taller man took a seat on the fainting couch. Eren shuddered as he looked at Levi between his legs, and the smaller man's eyes widened as he looked up at the brunette towering above him.

"It's..." Levi began to speak, but words escaped him. He had no idea what to say. Eren stared down at him, passion in his beautiful mediterranean eyes. He slowly ran his finger down Levi's cheek and around the sharp line of his chin without speaking, awaiting to see what the man on his knees would do. After a moment of hesitation, Levi lifted his hands from the place where they were resting on his thighs and moved them up Eren's legs slowly, cautiously, almost afraid to touch as if he were scared he would get denied.

After a minute of his hands ghosting over the taller man's long legs, he gently let his small fingers rest, feeling the smooth, warm leather underneath his fingers as he ran his hands from Eren's knees cautiously up closer and closer to his growing erection. Eren's whole body tightened, his hand reached out and he almost grabbed the smaller man's wrist, causing Levi to freeze- but then he pulled away.

"You can...keep going."

Levi swallowed, looking up at Eren for assuredness. The man smiled down at him, running long fingers through his straight black strands in confirmation. Levi continued slowly running his fingers up Eren's thighs and in between his legs, gingerly caressing his warm bulge, feeling the hardness in his pants. He moved toward the zipper and Eren's hand reached out again, this time tightening around Levi's wrist.

"Wait. Let me do it." He rumbled.

Levi nodded, pulling his hand away and situating himself on his knees, his hands gripping into his own grey jeans in nervousness. Eren unzipped his fly slowly and teasingly, revealing white sport boxers clinging to bronzed muscled legs. His swelling erection pressed against the thin fabric of his boxers, making a small wet spot in the front. Levi shied away from Eren in embarrassment as he took in the full size of the younger man's package. When Eren freed it from it's restricting confines, Levi's jaw actually dropped. It was fucking enormous.

"It's so...so, it's huge." Levi gaped as he looked at the weeping erection, the tip wet and pearly with precum. A small growl exited Eren's throat as he soaked up Levi's praise.

"Do you want it? You're the one who made it this way. It's all for you."

"All...for me?"

Eren gently took Levi's chin and tipped it up with one finger, silver eyes locking with swimming teal orbs. "If you'll have it."

Levi's mouth opened slightly and let out a barely audible moan as he nodded yes vigorously. "But, I'm sorry...I'm sorry if I'm not good. I've never done this before."

A blush lit up Eren's cheeks, excitement flooding his veins and his erection hardening further as he thought about being Lee's first time. "That's okay." He said, as levelly as he could manage. "I'll train you."

Levi let out a small, embarrasing whine at Eren's statement. He obediently opened his mouth as Eren pulled down on his chin, nudging his member inside. It was monstrous, and Eren let a small groan as he watched the smaller man's lips stretch around his pulsing cock and saw him struggle just to take the first few inches down his throat.

"You're fine. You don't have to take it all in." Eren said with a small moan as the tip hit the back of Levi's throat and the ravenette immediately gagged, the sound sending shiviers up Eren's spine. He gently twisted his fingers in the smaller man's hair, pulling his eyes up to meet his own. "Suck in. With your cheeks. Nnh! Lee! God!" He cried out as the smaller man sucked him almost too hard, creating amazing friction around his member, his tongue flicking experimentally over his tip, gathering up the salty precum. "Aah. Just like that. Just like that Lee, oh my god. Don't stop. I'll do the rest."

Eren slowly pulled out of Levi's mouth then moved back in, Levi letting out a soft sigh around the larger man's dick, appreciating the size and weight of it in his mouth and the feel of it slipping into him. Eren shuttered at the man's soft breathing and thrust in a bit deeper with his hips, the smaller man gagging again, silver eyes watering.

"You're doing good, Lee. So, so--aah..." He continued light thrusts, hastening his pace, pushing deeper and faster, his fingers twisting harder and Levi moaning as the taller man assaulted his throat, having no choice but to open his throat up and take it, drool running down the sides of his mouth while his fingers dug into Eren's calves.

"Aah. Lee. Your mouth is so soft." Eren groaned, running his thumb along Levi's beautiful pink lip, which was covered in saliva as Eren slipped in and out. Tears slid from the ravenettes eyes as he moaned an inaudable response, choked away by the large cock in his mouth. "So good Lee. You're making me feel amazing. Are you doing okay?"

Levi nodded and hummed a positive response.

"Nnnh--Lee, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come Lee. Lee--"

Eren threw his head back and thrust harder and deeper, triggering the smaller man's gag reflex with every thrust, Levi's fingers digging into Eren's calves so deeply they were surely leaving bruises. "Lee, Lee. I'm cumming. I'll pull out, don't worry."

Levi growled and reached up, grabbing Eren's hips, he yanked the taller man into him. Eren's entire body jolted forward, shoving his enormous cock all the way down Levi's throat in a feat he wasn't even sure was possible, the smaller man's back arching as he struggled for breath. Eren's warm, thick cum streamed down his throat, the brunette throwing back his head and letting out a guttural moan as Levi's constricting throat muscles milked him dry.

Eren slowly pulled out as the small man's throat loosened, cum pooling in his mouth, filling his cheeks, the last bit spattering across the bridge of his nose and abused lips. Eren was cross-eyed, leaning forward and gasping as he recovered from possibly one of the best orgasms in his life.

Levi sat on his knees, his mouth full of Eren's cum, as if he wasn't exactly sure what to do with it.

Eren smiled, running his thumb over the smaller man's lip, scooping up some of the cum and shoving it in his already overflowing lips. "Well, swallow."

Levi struggled to swallow the slick creamy liquid, finally letting it run down his throat and coughing, wiping his mouth off with the back of his sleeve. Eren shuddered as he looked at him.

So fucking perfect.

"Was it okay?" Levi whispered, tear filled gaze staring up at him.

Shit.

In an instant, Eren was overcome. He was completely powerless, and any will power he had regarding the smaller man was nonexistent. He grabbed Levi and yanked him up onto his lap, and pressed his lips against the ravenette's swollen, cum-slicked lips.

"Aah, wait!" Levi squirmed, but Eren didn't listen, holding the smaller man close to him, invading his mouth with his tongue, tasting his own release. When he finally pulled out of the kiss, a string of saliva and cum hung between their lips before snapping and dripping messily to the floor. The smaller man had flushed cheeks, ruffled hair, and tears sticking to his eyelashes. His eyes were still squeezed closed as he worked to catch his breath.

He was a vision.

Eren thought for a minute he would regret kissing him. It had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone, but right now in this moment with Lee, he knew that it was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Lee. You're the one I've been waiting for.

"Aah-my god, Lee." Eren breathed as he looked at him, causing the man to blink his tear filled eyes open and look at him with a "hmm?" Eren slammed their lips together once again in a rough, needy kiss, a collision of tongue and teeth. His fingers slid down to the ravenette's shirt and gripping it in the middle he tore it apart, sending buttons flying across the room in every direction before pulling it from the ravenette's body and holding him tight against his chest. He could feel his warm skin on his own, his heart racing, and those small fingers wrapping around his biceps, minutely clenching and unclenching in a nervous twitch.

Lee was nervous.

Eren smiled as he dug his nose into the smaller man's shoulder, holding him tight and running his hands down his back, feeling his body. Good. Because he was so nervous he could die.

"Was it--was I okay?" Lee asked again, his voice scratchy as he searched for affirmation, his head tucked into the larger man's shoulder, feeling the softness of his chocolate locks against his neck.

Eren yanked him in again, his tongue sliding along the man's messy lower lip. Lee immediately opened his mouth and allowed Eren's tongue in, and the larger man wound his arms around him, pulling him in as he reclined on the chaise, holding the smaller man against him, kissing him passionately, tongues and lips sliding against one another in heated passion.

"It was amazing, Lee." Eren whispered as he pulled out of the kiss, wiping the spatter of cum off of the smaller man's nose.

"Levi."

"Hmm?"

"My name. It's Levi."

"Levi." Eren furrowed his brows as he sounded the name out. "Levi. I like it. Much better then Lee. LEVI."

The smaller man blushed as he heard Eren say his name, his real name for the first time. The question lingered just on the tip of his tongue but he dare not ask. Silence simmered around them for just a moment, but Levi's face spelled out his inquiry clear as day.

"It's Eren."

"What?"

"My name. Eren Jaeger."

Eren. Levi's heart thumped in his chest as he said the name over and over in his head, letting it run through the pathways of his mind. Beautiful, exotic in some form, just like he.

"Eren." Levi smiled stupidly as he said it, but then his brows furrowed. "Why did you tell me?"

"Well, it is my name, I should be able to tell people what my name is, it's not against the law." He teased, as he unbuckled the button on Levi's jeans casually.

"But..."

"Maybe I told you because when I hold you, and fuck you deep and rough and hard, I want to hear you call out for me. I want your sexy, shaking voice to scream my real name as you come." The statement came out with a husky growl that raised hair on Levi's neck and made him shudder, a rush of excitement flooding his veins as Eren kissed the side of his neck.

"Eren." He whispered, gripping onto the brunette's arms while the man peeled his pants from his legs.

"Levi."

Their tongues tangled again, heated and fast, teeth nipping and biting as Eren stood from the chaise and wound his way around to the bed, dropping Levi onto it and yanking his bottoms, boots and socks off. He did the same with himself, before climbing over the smaller man, covering his tiny frame with his large body.

Levi's breath was quick and erratic, his cheeks flushed as his erection hard against his abdomen as he dug his toes into the comforter nervously.

Eren smiled. He was unbelievable. The smaller man was absolutely perfect, his body solid muscle, beautiful ivory, scarred and bruised in places, but that didn't take away from the perfection.

Levi, in turn, looked up at Eren. His long, slender honeyed-bronze body was amazing. The tattoo on his pectoral muscle was the only marking on his otherwise flawless skin, his shaggy hair back in a ponytail, fringe beginning to stick to his sweaty forehead. His steamy bedroom eyes staring down at him were magnificent, tantalizing and unlike anything he had ever seen. And his cock, huge and curved and ready for more, was slick between his abs.

"What are you staring at?" Eren smiled, pressing Levi into the pillows and kissing his neck.

"You're...you're so fucking hot Eren. And your...that...it's so big. Are you going to put it inside of me?" He felt stupid after asking such an obvious question.

Eren let out a small chuckle. "Only if you want me too, Levi."

For some reason, the statement allowed him release a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Eren kissed his neck and chest, and then moved back up, kissing him on the lips again, legs tangling, erections rubbing against each other in the mildest stimulation.

Eren pulled out of the kiss, running his fingers down a large scar on Levi's shoulder. "How did you get your scars?"

Levi let out a short laugh. "A myriad of bad decision making throughout my life."

"Do they hurt?" He asked, running his fingers over a small burn on his calf.

"No, but I do have a bad shoulder. The left one. So don't pull or twist it."

"How did it happen?" Eren leaned up and gently kissed his left arm, along his jutting collarbone and down his neck.

"Originally, a sports injury in high school."

"What sport?"

"Rugby. I was good at it. Super fast, but of course the smallest. Got crushed by a guy about three times my size junior year and it got all fucked up. Then I was just a dumbass and kept reinjuring it." He let out a short laugh. "It's been better since I had surgery on it a few years back, but I still have to be really careful. I could be SOL with work if I mess it up."

"Your job....you were just traveling, what line of work are you in?"

"I work with mortorcycles." Levi said, tracing his finger over Eren's tattoo carefully.

"Motorcycles, wow! Fixing or selling or riding or what?"

Levi smiled. "A little of everything."

"How exciting."

"Eeh. Everything is just a job after awhile." He changed the subject. "I like this tattoo, what is it?"

Eren looked down at the two crossed wings on his pectoral muscle. "It's the symbol of my bar. All the keyholders have the same tattoo, actually." He smiled fondly.

"That's nice. So you really own this place? I guess, Club Jaeger...that makes sense now."

Eren hummed. "Yep."

There was comfortable silence between them as Eren joined their lips again, casually running his finger over Levi's member and toying with his sack, fingers prodding around his hole. The smaller man sighed, every so often jolting under the larger man's touch.

"Levi." Eren moaned into the kiss, feeling the smaller man's fingers gripping into his shoulders and small whines coming from his mouth.

"Eren..." the ravenette gasped out after a few minutes of Eren's toying and sloppy kisses. "Please don't play."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I want you, Eren."

\--

Levi was so, so sensitive. Eren's teeth were digging into his bottom lip as he tried to contain himself, intoxicated and lightheaded as he gazed at the man underneath him. He had four fingers inside the smaller man, working to stretch and open him up, and Levi's chest was soaked in his own release. He had already come. Twice.

One of his legs was thrown over Eren's shoulder, the other wrapped around his hips. Eren was positioned on his knees, and somewhere along the lines he had unexpectedly come completely untouched merely from watching Levi tremble and come in his arms.

"Eren...aah, One,...Eren...it feels, it feels...."

He already knew how it felt. Levi's body was telling him absolutely everything he needed to know. The feeling of his leg squeezing tight around his waist. The feeling of his small hips bucking as his fingers expertly slipped around inside of him, milking his prostate just so.

"Eren!" 

Those beautiful, swollen lips parted, panting and screaming out his name. "Eren. Please, Eren. Stop...stop teasing me, please, Eren." Tears were squeezing out of those big silver eyes, every blink streaming more of them down his face. They clung to his eyelashes and the tips of his fringe that fell in his eyes. It was breathtaking.

The brunette smiled, slipping his fingers out from inside of his lover and pulling the smaller man up gently. He faced him forward, and slowly, slowly, began to lower the man down onto his bent knees in front of him. The position was a little strange, especially for someone's first time, but now, he wanted all of Levi's body against him.

"Is this okay?" He asked quietly as Levi slowly got situated, moaning as Eren's large cock filled him, sliding into him and slowly bottoming out, giving him the amazing sensation of being so, so filled and warm.

"So, aah, big...Eren..." Was all he could squeak out as he settled back in Eren's lap.

"Fuck, Levi."

So Perfect.

He took hold of Levi hips and thrust into him, the smaller man's hands scrambling for purchase, reaching behind him, and one arm snaking around Eren's neck, the other grabbing Eren's long arm as it wrapped around his waist.

The position was so, so sensual, as Levi's body stretched, Eren running his hand down the smaller man's torso, the ravenette's hand tightening around his wrist.

Eren's fingers wrapped around Levi's delicate throat as he slammed into him, the smaller man screaming as Eren squeezed the breath from his lungs, thrusting up and in, bottoming out with every thrust, skin slapping against skin and the headboard slamming against the wall in exertion.

"You're so fucking perfect, Levi. Oh my god. Oh my god." Eren growled, squeezing the ravennette's throat. "I could fuck you all night long. I might. I think I will."

Levi whimpered at Eren's animalistic grunting as his eyes slipped closed and he sank into Eren, letting the younger man absolutely ravage him. He took him him hard and fast and relentlessly, the arm looped behind Eren's neck squeezing tighter, pinning his body to Eren's even closer as he felt his skull rattling in his head and he fought to stay concious.

"Please, please, please..." He heard a pleading coming from his own lips.

"Please what?"

"It's so good, Eren. Don't stop, nnh! Keep going Eren, please!"

Eren growled, his teeth biting into the soft flesh of Levi's right shoulder, the smaller man letting out a wanton moan, urging Eren to fuck him more, and deeper, with merciless fury, every thrust tearing a scream of passion from the smaller man's body.

"I can't...Eren, feels...something's happening, aah, Eren..."

The younger man smiled, pulling the ravenette closer, pressing his hand into his stomach, practically being able to feel his huge erection so deep inside of him.

"Do you like my cock, baby? Do you like the way that I can make you feel?"

Levi sobbed out a yes, nodding as his body shook and stiffened in Eren's arms. "Eren, I can't. Eren, my body..."

The larger man smiled, pounding harder and faster. "You're so perfect like this, Levi. So beautiful. So, so perfect. Now come for me, love." He reached down and gave Levi's member a few firm strokes, pushing Levi straight over the edge.

Levi's back arched and with a shaking scream he came, fast and thick and blindingly hard all over the patterned bedspread. His tight grip on Eren's neck and wrist loosened as he went limp, passing out in Eren's arms.

\--

The night slipped away from them too quickly. Levi awoke past dawn with Eren pressed up against his back, spooning him softly, gently stroking his back with gently bent fingers.

"You snore, did you know that?" Eren said, a sleepy grin on his face.

Levi turned over, molding his body into Eren's and wrapping his leg around his lover's waist lazily. "My cat's never complained one bit." He stretched, his small body arching off the bed.

"Levi...do you have a lover?" Eren asked hesitantly, pushing a few strands of hair out of the way of the ravenette's eyes.

"Do you think I would stay the night with you if I did?"

"I...don't know?" Eren answered truthfully. "I'd hope not."

Levi smiled a soft half grin. "No. I don't have a lover. I haven't been with anyone in quite some time."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Levi shrugged, resting cold fingers on Eren's chest. "Just, couldn't find the right one I guess. Are you? Seeing anyone?"

Eren shook his head.

"Why? You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Eren smiled. "I don't know. Haven't found the right one, I guess." He smiled softly, lacing his fingers in Levi's. The kissed slowly, smiling as they tangled their legs, the warmth of each other's bodies underneath the covers feeling like a home they never wanted to leave again.

"I have to go." Levi whispered as daylight was breaking. He groaned and crawled from the large bed, collapsing on the floor as his back ached and his legs gave out. Eren laughed as he got up from his side of the bed, helping the trembling man to his feet. They showered together, taking their time and exchanging more kisses and soft conversation in the shower.

Jean was sending the last guest, an olive skinned freckled man, out the door with a deep kiss on the lips when Levi and Eren emerged from the private room. Eren helped the smaller man into an Uber, kissing him repeatedly on the lips, the ravenette reaching out the window and tangling his fingers in Eren's long, wet strands for one last kiss.

"Bye, Levi." Eren grinned, finally pulling away.

"Bye, Eren." He smiled stupidly.

"When will I see you again?"

Levi scratched the back of his head. "I have to go out of town for work on Monday. But I'll be here on Sunday, for sure, before I leave."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise."

"I'll be waiting."

\--

Eren practically floated back inside. All he could think about was Levi. His scent, his screams, the way he looked curled up in sleep. So amazing. And, he was his. Sort of, well he had been last night. Not to get ahead of himself. But they were compatible. They...liked each other. Right? He could imagine them dating, getting a place together, going on trips, stargazing, shopping, sitting in front of a fire. It would all be perfect.

He stretched, smiling as he trotted down the hallway to his office and squeaked the door open. Instead of the empty, quiet office space he was expecting, Armin and Jean were inside, looking very distressed. Jean was sitting in his leather chair, Armin leaning up against the front of his desk. They both had their arms crossed and were staring at him with sullen faces.

"Wow, who died?" Eren asked jokingly.

Armin pushed away from his place in front of the desk and approached. "Eren, I need you to listen to what I'm saying very carefully."

"What?"

"Try not to get angry, because you tend to overreact and you're not yourself when you're upset." Jean added.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Jean rose from his seat, and threw a stack of heavy magazines across the wooden surface, each cascading over the previous, some falling onto the floor with a loud flutter. "I don't know what he told you, but the man you were with just now, you need to know who he really is."

"What do you mean..."

"Eren." Armin said, his tone softening as he grabbed the Sports Illustrated magazine from the top of the stack and pushed it towards him. Levi was on the cover, plain as day. He was dressed in a black and blue leather racing jacket, silver eyes staring serious and dark straight into the camera, a heavy black helmet tucked under his arm.

Levi was on the cover of a magazine. The man he had just shoved into an Uber five minutes prior, he was now staring at on a magazine.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Eren, Levi is a celebrity. He's one of the best Superbike racers on the planet. Next week he rides in Moscow on the world stage."

"What?" The word squeaked from Eren's mouth so quietly it was barely audible. He picked up another magazine, leafing through it. The middle foldout had a two-page poster of the ravenette, shirtless on his motorcycle, looking over his shoulder at the camera. His skin was flawless and ivory, the scars he had seen last night covered by makeup to make a better image. There was a sense of pride that he knew what Levi's skin and body really looked like, but he couldn't help but feel like he had been led astray in a way.

"He didn't tell me. But maybe he just wasn't ready. If that's the big reveal, it's a hit but it's okay."

"Eren," Jean said sickly, "There's something else." He threw another magazine in front of him, and Eren's eyes narrowed as he pulled it off the desk, staring at it.

_Will Racing's Hottest Superstar Finally Settle Down?_

The cover had Levi huddled under an umbrella with a taller, familiar man. The man who looked like Jean, who had attacked Levi a few months prior. Eren slowly opened the magazine, turning pages until he came to the featured article.

_Wedding Bells In Rome?  Heartthrob Levi Ackerman To Wed Longtime Manager Furlan Church In Not-So-Secret Ceremony_

"Levi's married, Eren. He got married in Rome a few weeks ago."

"That's...no..." Eren's voice trailed off helplessly as he turned page after page after page, seeing pictures of Levi with different women and men at award shows, lunch dates, and all manner of other activities. Beautiful, glamorous, high profile people from all over the world. The article spoke of Levi's many past love affairs and his relationship with his manager, Furlan. 

"I don't know what he told you, Eren." Armin whispered, "But you're not special to him. You're just...just...something to pass the time." The words fell from Armin's lips like a ton of bricks, and tears unwittingly welled up in Eren's eyes.

It was a lie. All of it.

"Why?" He choked out. He didn't understand. "Why?!"

Sadness was starting deep in his gut, and slowly boiling into that ugly anger. He reached across the desk and with his teeth clenched together, tears in his eyes, he pushed all the magazines, his cup of pencils, laptop, and the picture of he, Armin and Jean onto the floor with a resounding crash and shatter.

Then he was gone. Out the door, running down the hallway and up the stairs into the morning sun.

Armin sighed, collapsing onto the floor and picking up the shattered glass of the picture frame.

"Should I go after him?" Jean asked, looking out the open door, and hearing the back door open, then close with a resounding slam.

"No. Don't confront him when he's angry like this. You know how he gets. He'll come back when he's ready." 

"Okay." Jean murmered. "I'm heading home then. Call me if you need me." 

"Thanks, Jean. Talk to you later." 


	6. We Can't Get There From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was stressful. And it's not over yet. 
> 
> Rough chapter. Stay with me guys.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting. I promise it'll get better.

Levi beamed as he looked at his watch, parking his bike in the small back parking lot of the bar. It was Saturday. He had told Eren he wouldn't be able to be in until Sunday, but he had packed and organized for his trip with enough time in advance to be able to stop in and surprise him. They would have two nights together now.

He pulled his leather jacket closer to his body and hiked his jeans up a little higher around his waist as he tied his helmet down on the back of his bike. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why, it was a giddy, jittery excitement. He was going to see One again.

 _Eren_.

Eren, and that night, was all he had been thinking about for the whole entire week. The most important day of his life was coming up- he was about to race in the Superbike championships on the opposite side of the world in just a few days. He should be singularly focused, he had been training for this moment for two decades.

The only thing on his mind now was Eren. 

_Eren Eren Eren._

All he wanted was to be back in his arms again.

He hurried toward the door and hurriedly swung it open, heading down the steps toward Reiner, who was in his usual place at the bottom of the stairs. The familiar blonde was caught up flirting with the tall, dark-haired keyholder, but both of their gazes turned to Levi as he entered, watching him descend the staircase all the way to the bottom.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he straightened his jacket again nervously, butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey, I came to see One." He said, softly clearing his throat.

Reiner scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uhm right. Do you have an appointment?"

"What?" Levi was taken aback by the unfamiliar question. Reiner had been friendly and warm to him in the past and undoubtedly recognized him, but was seeming awkwardly put off by his presence. Levi furrowed his brow, pulling his jacket around him tighter, willing away his nervousness. "No, I guess not. I was kind of hoping to suprise him."

Reiner nodded, pulling his phone out of his tight leather pants he typed a few words out and hit send. He stared at Levi, not saying anything as he waited for a reply, and the silence inbetween them was deafening.

What was going on?

A few seconds later the blonde's phone dinged and he looked at it, still resting in his palm. "One can't see you right now. Sorry." He reported, not making eye contact with Levi.

"What?"

"Yeah. That's all he said."

"Will he...should I wait for him? Will he be free later?"

Reiner's eyes met Levi's, an indescernable mix of warning and a bit of pity that Levi couldn't place. "I expect he won't be available all night. You can wait if you'd like, but it'd be best if you left."

"Did you, did you tell him it was me?"

Reiner hummed. "He knows. Really though. It would be best if you left. Right Now." He sounded the last two words out with emphasis, as if it were some sort of secret code Levi didn't understand.

"Okay." Levi said awkwardly. "I'm going to wait awhile, can you tell him I'm waiting?"

Reiner sighed. "Sure man. I'll tell him."

"Ok." Levi moved to the bar and ordered a drink while Reiner and Bertholdt slowly watched him go.

"Are you going to tell Eren he's waiting?" Berdholt asked softly.

"Fuck no." Reiner replied. "You've seen him the last few days. I mean, I don't believe 75% of the stuff they run in those tabloids. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not. But you know how Eren is when he gets mad. There's no reasoning with him. For his sake, he should stay away from him." 

Berdholt hummed in understanding.

"I know Armin and Jean were trying to look out for him in this case, but they jumped to way too many conclusions way too fast. They can be real jackasses sometimes. I'm not sure if it was intentional or unintentional, but either way, I think in this case they're going to end up doing much more harm than good."

\--

Levi sat at the bar, eyes glazing over as he stared blankly at the neatly organized bottles on the mirrored shelf behind the bartenders, his mind drifting.

He wondered about how things would go in Moscow.

He wondered about the next few steps of his life, and how they would unfold.

And he wondered about Eren, if he would be there with him for all of it.

He sighed as he tried to shake the lovey-dovey cobwebs from his mind. He was acting like one of those crazy people who tripped over themselves after the first date, wanting to blurt out 'you're the one, marry me'.

But after so many years, and so many people coming in and out of his life, Eren was something else.

He wanted him. He needed him.

He was like stone, and Eren was like lava. He was consistent, strong, and rooted, and Eren was dangerous, unpredictable and wild. A sensuous, perfect, and necessary combination. Eren was the second part of him, that could pour in and fill up all the empty spaces inside he never knew he had.

All he wanted was to see him, but tonight, he was nowhere to be found.

He waited at the bar, finger tracing around the same glass of bourbon, hour. After hour. After hour.

"Are you waiting for someone, sweety?" The kind woman's voice snapped him from his daze.

"Oh, um," Levi cleared his throat as he looked up at the bartender. She had a kind, friendly face and hair pulled back in a bouncy chocolate ponytail. "Uh, I was waiting for One. He wasn't expecting me. But I was hoping I could see him."

Hange furrowed her brow. "Hmm. It's unlike him to keep people waiting, and I'd expect he'd want to see you. How long have you been hanging out?"

Levi looked at his watch, shocked at the time. "I've been here since 11:00."

Hange looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 2:30 am. "Well shit. I'll let him know youre still here, sweetheart."

\--

Eren rolled over from where he lay next to Jean. They were fully clothed, the larger man holding him, his face tear-stained in a way he would only let Armin or Jean see.

_Shortie is still waiting here at the bar for you._

The text message from Hange came through on the group chat, immediatly following Reiner's, which had been sent nearly four hours prior. Eren looked at it and clenched his teeth, then threw his phone across the room, hitting a tall glass lamp and shattering it into pieces.

Jean grabbed Eren's outstretched arm and pulled it back against his stomach, spooning him tightly.

"It's okay." the blonde whispered, running his fingers down Eren's back, working to release the twisted up muscles. "It's okay."

"It's not." Eren mumbled, wiping his tears on the pillow underneath them. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

The taller man kissed the back of the brunette's neck gently. "You didn't know. I'm sorry, Eren. But things are going to be ok."

\--

Hange looked at her phone, frowning when Eren didn't reply after a few moments. "I'm sorry, kid, he's not responding. He must be busy."

"Busy." The word fell off Levi's tongue numbly as he finished his drink. "Okay. Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, it's not like he was expecting me."

Hange opened her mouth, ready to respond with a comment on how she expected Eren would want to see him, but then didn't speak, deciding the comment would't be beneficial. Levi spent a few more minutes sitting dejectedly at the bar, then hopped off his stool, rubbing his eye with the back of his wrist.

He would try again tomorrow. After all, that's when they had planned to meet. It was nothing personal.

\--

Armin's blowjobs were phenominal. He knew just how to work his small mouth and hands to make anyone reach their peak in record time, cum overflowing into those talented, practiced lips and easily sliding down his throat.

Eren would previously have said that Armin gave the best blowjobs ever. But now all he could think about as Armin's blonde strands slipped through his fingers and he failed to get hard in his friend's mouth was Levi. Those watering silver orbs seeking his affermation. Slick, saliva covered lips stretched around his shaft. Cheeks full of his seed, cum splattered across his face and nose.

If was a memory he hated and loved at the same time.

"Eren." The blonde whispered softly, pulling off of Eren's flaccid member.

""Sorry, Armin." He murmered, the smaller man crouched underneath his desk, wiping his saliva off his lips.

"It's okay." He laid his head against the brunette's knee. "Eren, please, just think about something else."

Eren ran his fingers through Armin's thin blonde strands. "I know." He said mindlessly. He wanted to. So much. He wanted to think of anyone, anything, other than Levi. But he was all Eren could think of, every hour of every day. It was maddening and he hated it.

A knock came at the door.

"Mmhmm?" Eren murmured, expecting Jean.

The door swung open and Hange was there, with Levi behind her.

Eren swore under his breath. They had probably tried to get ahold of him, but his phone had shattered to pieces when he had thrown it against the lamp in the bedroom the night prior.

Levi looked handsome, dressed in leather pants that perfectly accentuated the muscles in his small legs, and a simple white v-neck, the collar low enough to show off that sexy cut collarbone Eren loved so much. His hair was slightly windblown and he had his arms wrapped around his stomach in the most primal tick of nervousness.

"I'm sorry, One," Hange said, as Eren's eyes narrowed to slits, moving from her to Levi. "I couldn't get ahold of you. Also, he waited all night for you yesterday evening. I didn't think it was right to keep him waiting again."

Eren stood from his chair, tucking himself back into his tight skinny jeans, and instinctively tightening his ponytail in a nervous gesture. Levi looked from Eren to Armin and grimaced, noticing Armin's lips still slicked with saliva.

"Armin. Out." Eren demanded to the man still kneeling beside his desk.

"No, Eren. I should stay." Armin warned as he stood, looking from Eren to the small man in the doorway. He had witnessed Eren's anger at work before and it wasn't pretty. It had drawn massive rifts between he, Jean and Eren on multiple occasions, and could be downright dangerous.

"Armin, I said leave."

"Eren--"

"Armin." The inflection in Eren's voice sent shivers up the blonde's spine. Without a word he crossed the room and slipped out the door, grabbing Hange by the arm and shutting the door behind them as they left.

"What's going on?" Levi asked, looking at Eren, telling right off the bat something was amiss. Eren's attitude set him instantly on guard, when he had been exactly the opposite before. "Eren?"

"Cut the shit. I know everything." Eren stood from the desk and threw the pile of magazines at Levi across the surface, similarly to how they were presented to him. Levi looked at the stack as it cascaded over the desk and onto the floor.

There was silence for a long, long while, until Levi finally gathered his words. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"What do you want me to say? Why is it so bad to want to be treated like a fucking normal person for one time in my life? I didn't think that would be such a huge personal offense to you, I was hoping you'd be a bit understanding. "

"Is anything you told me true?"

"I never lied to you about anything. Just because I didn't tell you my entire life story from beginning to end doesn't mean I made up a whole secret identity. Nothing I told you was a lie. Why are you approaching me like I'm an enemy? Its not like I know everything about you either. "

"What?" Eren stepped out from around the desk, taking a menacing step closer to Levi, making him physically step back as he came closer. "I asked you last week if you were seeing someone and you lied to me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The smaller man began to match the brunette's tone, brows furrowing, taking a more aggressive stance as the man hurled accusations at him.

"Maybe you should have dislosed that you're, oh, I don't know, married?" He held up the magazine with he and Furlan's announcement on the cover.

"Seriously? Is this a joke right now?" Levi let out a little laugh. "THAT'S your source of information? You have absolutely no idea what it's like to be a celebrity, do you? People can take any picture and write any caption and no one cares as long as it sells papers. I honestly can't believe you right now. Maybe if you have a question about something you read about me, fucking ask instead of just attacking me!"

"I don't believe a word that comes out of your goddamn mouth. You're a fucking celebrity. It never crossed your mind that I might need to know that? So what am I then? Just another notch in your belt?"

"What?" Levi's gaze dropped to the floor. "No, I, you're special. You were my first time. I told you that. Why aren't you listening to me?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "Do you tell that to everyone, or just the men you sleep with that you actually take a liking to?"

"How dare you." Levi's eyes narrowed as he pointed his finger at Eren, his cheeks flushing at the brunette's hurtful words. "That's rich, coming from someone who runs a brothel for a living."

"Fuck you. Don't turn this back around on me with some sort of messed up mind game, you lying slut."

Levi took a step back, his lips crunching up as he took the slanderous hits in stride. This was not how he had been expecting this evening to go. His mind was spinning as he tried to fight back tears he felt resting just at the corners of his eyes.

What was going on? He didn't understand.

He wanted to discuss things calmly and concisely with Eren. This was his life, he was used to the libel that the magazines spread. It was a conversation he had actually thought of needing to have with Eren, since he knew eventually it would be a big deal.

But it wasn't unfolding like he wanted to.

Eren was angry, and in turn, he lashed back in kind.

"You're an asshole. Do you treat everyone like this, or just men you seduce and take to bed once? Is that it? You play hard to get, then once you get someone under you one time you're done? That's fucking disgusting."

Eren was across the room in a matter of seconds, grabbing Levi by the left arm roughly he slammed him against the wall, gripping his chin in his hand. "You're fucking hilarious. Don't throw this back on me. How many people have you slept with? Tell me. 50? 500? Were you ever straight to begin with like you led on, or did you just come here to find someone to mess around with while your current squeeze is away?"

Levi's entire body stiffened as the taller man gripped onto his left arm tightly. "You're crazy. And you're hurting me. Let go of my arm, Eren."

Eren wasn't sure why he was doing what he was doing. He was so, so angry. When he got mad, his anger always got the best of him. It was ugly and dangerous and his one main character flaw he couldn't seem to master. Even as Levi struggled against the wall telling him to let go, he gripped the smaller man's tiny shoulder tighter, the man whimpering in pain.

"Eren, stop. Fucking, stop. You're hurting me. THAT HURTS! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" EREN!"

Eren growled, lifting his other large palm and slamming it against Levi's mouth. "Don't fucking say my name ever again." He leaned down toward Levi's ear. "How good was I, compared to all the other people you've been with? You play the blushing virgin role nicely, it must gave been nice to be with someone as fucking gullible as me." He squeezed his hand, crushing Levi's small mouth in his strong grip and making him let out a muffled scream.

While the taller man was leaning in, Levi balled his fist and connected it with Eren's cheek hard, blood spattering across the ravenette's face and white shirt as Eren's nose broke on impact.

Eren pulled away, shaking his head as he was momentarily immobilized by the shock of pain in his nose and face. When he regained his senses he immediatly swung back, slamming the back of his hand into Levi's face and knocking him to the ground, a horrible popping happening simultaneously.

Levi sat dazed on the ground, blood dripping from a split in his lip so similar to the first day he and Eren had been together, except now it was Eren who had been the one to hurt him, not the one to make him better. 

The world seemed to freeze, Eren's anger slowly disappating and being replaced by a sick, disgusted feeling, like it always, always was.

Levi was so small, looking absolutely child-size as he curled up in a heap against the wall. A knot twisted in Eren's stomach and he felt nauseated. A bruise was starting to spider over the right side of the smaller man's face from the rough back-handed slap, and silent, hot tears were slipping from silver eyes, now squeezed closed.

Levi himself wasn't sure why he was crying. Pain shot through his body, making him grind his back molars together as he tried to fight off the dizzyness. More than the bodily pain, it was the overwhelming, bitter disappointment and sadness that smothered him, like all the hope and happiness that had been building in his chest were suddenly shattered.

He worked himself up to a stand, and Eren noticed the awkward way he cradled his left arm in his right. A horrible feeling made bile rise in his throat as he remembered Levi's words from a few nights prior.

_'I have a bad shoulder, my left one, so don't pull or twist on it.'_

He had done just that.

And worse- he had hurt him purposely. 

Levi didn't say anything else.

Eren wished he would have hit him again. The pain from his broken nose was absolutely numb. The blood from his face dripped down onto his bare chest but other than that, he felt nothing. He needed more. He wanted Levi to fight back. To tell him what an asshole he was. To punch him and kick him in the face, and send a few more barrages of hateful, harsh words his way like he deserved.

But worse was hearing nothing, except the sound of pained, muted sobs as the ravenette stumbled out of the office, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

\---

 

Eren was on the floor of his bathroom,  a half empty bottle of vodka next to him. He had been drunk continuously for the last three days, stuck in a cycle of drinking, vomiting and sleeping, trying to forget about what he had done to Levi. The worst part was he couldn't forget, no matter how far into a bottle he got. He lifted his fingers up, poking the bruises underneath his eyes from his broken nose. He had wanted Levi, more than anything. And now, this was all he had left. 

Mike was a few feet away, in a hoodie and a pair of jeans, asleep in Eren's bathtub, his large feet hanging out of the porcelain basin. His friends had been taking constant shifts at Eren's apartment, helping in any way they could, which wasn't much. Their job mostly consisted of making sure the brunette showered and didn't die. They had all been in bad spots before, but they hadn't seen their boss like this before.

Eren had his tablet propped up against the bathtub and the live stream was running.

It was the Superbike championship races in Moscow. Twelve racers from all over the world. The main question of it all, was if #6, Levi "Rook" Ackerman, was going to be able to race.

The black and white subtitles scrolled across the bottom of the screen as the Moscow news reporters gave the scoop.

_It appears that within the time between the semi-finals and the finals, Levi "Rook" Ackerman, #6 from America, sustained a serious shoulder injury, which may make him unable to participate into today's race. This was the injury that took him out of the races in 2006, after which he had surgery. No news on how this injury suddenly became an issue again, but we are hoping to have more information on this soon. According to his manager, Furlan Church, he will NOT be racing today, however Ackerman himself seems to have his own idea for how the day will progress._

Eren squeezed his eyes closed, dowing the rest of the vodka in his bottle. He remembered his fingers wrapping around Levi's shoulder and squeezing. He was the reason that Levi may not be able to race today, after all he had worked for. This was everything to him.

The camera panned to Levi, who was striding out of a heavy white tent pitched in a row next to a dozen others for the rest of the racers and press. He was moving toward the race track, which was built along a winding two lane highway, twisting and turning around a mountain, a layer of powdery white snow freshly falling. Levi was dressed in heavy black leather pants, a black jacket with a blue stripe up the arm and a brand name on the back. His number, #6 was on the front, along with his last name. His helmet was tucked under his right arm, and as the camera zoomed in, an obvious black eyes spidered out along the right side of his face and his bottom lip was swollen and split.

Eren was nauseated.

Rushing out of the tent behind him was the tall blonde manager, who chased after him and gently grabbed him by the right shoulder, wheeling him around. They fought verbally, their words not audible, Furlan tearing the helmet away from under Levi's arms and throwing it to the ground.

 _As you may remember,_ The screen went back to the sports announcer, _Church Racing team used to be comprised of Ackerman, Church and Isabelle Magnolia, however Magnolia passed away in one of the prerequisite races earlier this year in a fatal crash. Since then, there has been a lot of gossip around the Church and Ackerman, even including rumors of the two being wed, however, these rumors have long since been dispelled. Church is now dating supermodel Annie Leonhart, who is suing Supersugar magazine for libel for 1.6 billion dollars for the aforementioned rumors._

Eren squeezed his eyes closed as he remembered the conversation with Levi and the horrible, horrible things he had said to him. God, he hated himself.

The next cut went to Levi, who had retrieved his helmet and was moving toward the bikes on the starting line. Furlan was trailing after him, trying to reason with him, but at the end he just slipped his helmet over his head and mounted his motorcycle.

\---

Levi crouched on his motorcycle as he watched Furlan walk away, the taller man's hands clenching and unclenching. Furlan was nervous, and he had rights to be.

_I shouldn't race in this condition._

He already knew that. The voice in his head told it to him, loud and clear. The ache in his loosely taped shoulder shot massive pain through his whole entire body, and he didn't have complete strength in his fingers, arms or upper back, all muscles he needed. His right-side vision was also blurred from busted blood vessels and the ugly black and purple bruise around his eye.

Disappointment, anger, sadness all coiled in his chest as he thought about it all, his bottom lip quivering. When he had met Eren, he had thought, for once, this could be something different. 

He could finally have someone that he could open up to. Someone to share his life with. 

He had imagined it, dreampt about it, thought about Eren being places like this with him. 

He had never wanted it before, but after meeting Eren, he thought about him being there always. Having a constant, someone always in his life to cheer him on, to be there. 

A safe place.

But he was wrong.

He wasn't sure why he was racing today. It was a horrible idea. He wasn't anywhere near peak performance, which was where he needed to be to race this track in this weather. Furlan had already watched one team member die racing. It'd be a bitch to put him through a second crash. 

But racing was where he belonged. The only place. It always had been.

For one brief, fleeting moment, he had wanted Eren. Wanted to make a home away from racing. Something real, not advertised on the cover of a magazine. Something with a heart and a soul, with another person, just for him.  

But he wouldn't make that mistake again.

This was where he belonged.

The engines revved and he started down the slick, unfamiliar track. Fear clenched in his gut as he started to ride faster, the frigid wind whipping past him, pain wracking his whole body.

_No turning back now._

\---

Thomas was behind the bar aggressively pouring shots, everyone's eyes pinned on the familiar man racing on TV.

"The tumbler's overflowing." Hange said, as Thomas continued to pour into the small glasses, his eyes glued to the race.

"Something's wrong." Thomas responded, his eyebrows furrowing as he stared at the TV. "Ackerman's off kilter, real bad."

"What does that mean?" Hange asked, as she stared at small man hunched over his bike, zooming around the tight, icy curves. 

"Realistically, it means--fuck! "That was close." Thomas pointed as Levi slipped into the bike next to him, overcorrecting and barely staying upright. "It means...I guess, he's super fucked." 

\---

The whole entire track was a windy mountain road with tight curves and steep inclines. Levi heard metal scratching and an explosion of bikes behind him colliding and smashing against the guardrail. He had already knocked into one other racer before due to an icy patch, and they had both been lucky to stay upright.

He was dizzy. His head hurt and his vision was making him sick. His shoulder was getting grindingly worse with each jerk and turn he had to take and he felt his grip loosening on the handlebars. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hang around.

 _You have a few options._ His mind spun wildly. _First option: Pull over. Right now, get off your bike and walk away. This is the right option. For you, for everyone._ _Second option: Keep racing. Until you fall off, or crash, or worse. Everyone you love will watch you die. Mom, Mikasa, and Furlan will absolutely lose their minds. If you keep racing now you're a selfish son of a bitch._

Levi sighed, gripping his handlebars as tightly as he could, teeth grinding together. _I guess I'm a selfish son of a bitch. But racing is all I have._

The road was coming into a long, straight away with a tight curve at the end just in front of the end of the first lap. He sped up, another bike just behind him as they they raced to finish the first lap in first place. They came to the tight curve and both hugged it tightly, the second bike tapping into his lightly. It happened all the time in racing, a hit he had practiced taking, but because of the lack of strength in his left arm, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

The rest of the incident was like a dream. His bike hit the ground, sparking, tumbling and exploding as it wheeled through the air, slamming into the guardrail. He skidded across the pavement like a rag doll, rolling, and then suddenly, there was air forever, followed by freezing cold water, and nothing.

\---

"Holy shit, HOLY SHIT, OH MY GOD!" Thomas was screaming as he watched the two bikes collide, Levi getting thrown from the vehicle, his bike exploding. To everyone's horror, the smaller man tumbled  across the pavement, and with no fanfare, disappeared over the edge of the of the high mountain cliff.  
Everyone stopped breathing.

Seconds later, Furlan was sprinting across the track, tearing off his jacket. Without hesitation he jumped from the edge of the cliff where Levi had fallen, chasing the smaller man's body down into the frigid mountain lake 200 feet below.

Furlan's body disappeared below the surface and the tv cameras tried to zoom in on anything, but only could see the flat black surface of the dark lake.

What seemed like an eternity later, the lanky blonde surfaced, Levi's small body over his shoulder. The biker's helmet had been knocked off by the impact, and his face was visible, as white as a sheet as Furlan pulled him from the lake. The screen was once again filled with a sports announcer.

_What an act of heroism from Furlan Church, wow! That's going to be the real news of today. A helicopter will be on sight momentarily, however, it seems that Church is still attempting CPR on Ackerman, whom is unresponsive at this time._

_\---_

Eren gazed at the screen, hoping that what he was seeing was a drunken nightmare. The bottle in his hand slipped from between his fingers and clattered loudly on the ground, startling Mike awake.

"What happened? What time is it?" Mike asked the two unrelated questions back to back.

Eren was on the floor, staring at the screen. His eyes were wide open, his pupils dilated.  His breath was quickening, faster and faster until he was gasping for air, his eyes glazing over in shock. 

 "Eren. Eren!" Mike yelled as he scrambled out of the bathtub. 

\---

Eren's heartbeat pounded in his ears, and all of the sudden his hands were shaking. His vision blurred then disfigured, like everything was being seen through a fish-eye lens.

He dug his fingernails into his palms, gulping for breath, but nothing was coming, like he'd just finished running a marathon. 

Then he cried, harder and harder, bile rising in his throat as he vomited on the floor.

"Eren. Christ, Eren, look at me!" 

He felt Mike's arms wrap around his waist and yank him from the ground, but he was completely limp and numb, as if he was experiencing an out of body experience. 

"Eren, calm down!" 

_Thanks, that helps, Mike. That really, really helps._

The panic attack worsened, shooting terrifying pains through Eren's chest as he vomited again and everything went black.


	7. I Won't Change For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough for me, I completely rewrote it four times with totally different themes. Lets see if we can save our ship, yeah?
> 
> Thank you so much for all your thoughts on the last chapter, wow, that was super intense. So awesome to have all of your thoughts and feelings and see how invested you all are in the story :)
> 
> If you like to cry, Fleet Week was my first fic. I cried when I was writing it. Check it out if you so dare!

  _Where are you?_

_I called you. Please pick up_

_Eren. Text me back. You don't have to tell me where you are. I just need to know you're safe_

Eren looked at his phone as the umteenth message from Armin, Jean, Mike and the rest of his friends came through. The barrage had started with apologies, then turned to inquiries, now, after 11 days of him not showing up to work and not being in his house, they had turned into worried cries for any type of answer.

He couldn't think of anything to say.

He sat alone on the freezing cold park bench, the snow blowing around his body, his ponytail whipping wildly in the wind and his light flannel fluttering in the frigid blasts. He wasn't properly dressed for the weather conditions, but at the same time, he didn't notice it. Any of it. The ice cold wind biting into his skin, the flurry of the city around him, the noise of unfamiliar chatter, cars passing, cats fighting, trains, and other sounds of life. Everything was dull and muted.

The only sound he heard loud and clear was the sound of his watch ticking as he leaned his arm up against his head, staring eyes glazed over at the building across the street.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

He was sitting in the same place, doing the exact same thing he had been doing for the last 8 days like a madman. Just staring, as usual, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. No matter how much figuring and factoring he did, no peace would come.

For his whole entire life, he had always felt emotion at a heightened level. He hated the passion that flowed through his veins, which quickly transformed into hot, seething anger when he was upset. It was his ugliest, greatest character flaw. It had torn relationships apart and put rifts between friendships. He'd always hated how emotional he was. Armin- ever his advocate, had once tried to convince him that although his anger was ugly and his biggest flaw, his emotions were also his greatest strength. He cared more, invested intentionally, and when he loved, it was truly, madly and deeply, giving all of his heart and soul to that person. 

They were two sides of a dangerous coin, and something he had never learned to master.

Due to his failure in that department, he had hurt Levi. 

Levi.

The handsome and mysterious man that had haphazardly fallen into his life. He hadn't been looking for love. Quite the opposite, he had been actively avoiding it, but when Levi appeared, it made his world stop. Everything about the shy, small raven-haired man was tender and innocent and perfect.

Perfect for him.

Even thinking about him, Eren's breath caught in his throat and heartbeat quickened in his chest.

He had been everything Eren needed. He filled in the spaces in Eren's life, the cracks and gaps he didn't even know that he had.

He didn't need Levi to complete him. He had always been complete without a partner, and Levi was his own person as well, but together, they were something more. Not two halves of a whole, but two whole people, that together were so much more than before. They fit perfectly, like they were tailor-made for each other, and it had been unlike anything Eren had experienced before.

But he had ruined it. He had ruined everything. He had torn them apart with his own hands, literally.

He had hurt Levi in so many ways.  Physically. Mentally. Emotionally.

And absolutely, unquestionably irreparably.

Now he felt nothing. It was like every nerve ending in his body was absolutely burnt out. For the first time in his whole entire life, he felt numb. The only thing he felt was a sickness and regret, accompanied by the dreaded fact that time was slowly passing him by.

 _tick, tick, tick, tick_  

He watched the foreign cars pass in front if him as he replayed Levi's final words to him in his head.

_You were my first time. I told you, you were special._

_You're an asshole. Do you treat everyone like this, or just men you seduce and take to bed once?_

_You're crazy. And you're hurting me._ _Eren. Stop. Fucking stop, you're hurting me._

_That hurts, let go. You're hurting me! Eren!_

He shivered, looking down at the ground, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he willed the tears at the corners of his eyes away.

He hated himself. He had ruined everything.

He had hurt so many people in his life.  He wasn't sure why Armin and Jean had been so consistently gracious with him for so many years, but maybe that's what friendship was. Everyone had their issues. Friendship was built to bounce back from that. They'd had their share of knock down drag out brawls from all of their issues before. Their break-ups and make-ups, and through it all, they were still in each other's lives. Eren was so thankful.

He and Levi didn't have a relationship built on anything. They couldn't bounce back from this. Wouldn't. It was impossible. He had damaged and derailed everything before it was even possible for them to begin to build something together.

He had imagined what a life with Levi would look like. When he was alone in his bed, staring up at his ceiling, he wondered about the meaning of life, and fulfillment. What it meant to take on a partner, to be with one person forever. He imagined how Levi would look in one of his old band tee-shirts, asleep next to him in his bed. Questioned if he was the type that would want to hold hands in public and would wear matching outfits with him to dinner. Wondered what he'd look like as he grew older. If he'd want children, and how many. What type of father he'd be. Sappy, lovey thoughts he'd never admit to anyone.

He leaned his head back and looked up at the sky, gazing at the snow slowly falling.

_Fuck. He'd messed up._

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!" Eren yelled the word repeatedly in spite of himself, passerbyers turning and looking at him disgustedly before huddling up in their coats and hurrying off down the busy street.

Levi.

Everything about Levi had been perfect. Wonderful.

Of course, he was sure Levi had his own dark side too. Everyone has their skeletons in the closet. But he could have taken it in stride, if it had come from him. If he had just listened to him, calmly and collectedly, like a regular person, instead of letting his anger take the reins.

 Why had he let Jean and Armin get in his head? 

Armin took the blame on himself and Jean for the whole incident. If it weren't for them, he would never have thought those things about Levi.

It was true. He'd have to say a lot of blame fell on the two. 

As usual, Armin was meddling. Gossiping. Getting involved where he shouldn't. Armin would always be a busybody, and Jean wasn't much better. The habit had gotten the two in more than one tight spot before. He didn't doubt their good intentions at the heart of it all, even if they were assholes that stirred up more trouble then they were worth sometimes.

 But it wasn't their fault. Not really. In the end, he was the one who had torn everything apart. He had overreacted. Become violent, aggressive and ugly. He had acted out of his own free will. No one was to blame but himself.

His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. Mike had texted.

_M: If you're alright fucking text us back, asshole. Armin's worried sick._

Eren's lips drew into a tight line as he read the message. He typed a simple reply.

_E: I'm fine. Be back in a few days._

The reply popped up immediately.

_M:You'd better not be doing anything dumb._

Eren smiled softly at Mike's response and clenched the phone in his hand.

He was. He was going to do something very, very dumb.

He wasn't exactly sure how he had gotten here. Somehow, a couple days after Mike had peeled him off his bathroom floor, he found himself on a plane to Moscow.

One half of him said that he needed to find Levi immediately. To make sure he was okay. To fall on his knees and apologize and ask for forgiveness.

The other half of him begged him to disappear, to run far, far away, someplace where Levi would never see him again. He was ashamed, and wanted to hide his face and cry endlessly, hoping that Levi would awaken with himself and the incident wiped from his memory.

He had been staring at the hospital for the last week, trying to decide what to do. What to say. Wondering if he would be better off turning around, boarding his return flight and going home immediately.

Yes. That would be the better plan.

But he finally stood from his bench and pressed his frozen fingers together, deciding to take the leap.

He had come all this way for Levi. If there was a chance to see him again, to apologize, to mend things, he had to take it.

_Now or never. No regrets._

\--

Eren's footsteps echoed across the large, unwelcoming foyer as he approached the front desk. The room was painted stark white and smelled overly sterile, making him rub his nose to avoid sneezing as he approached the receptionist. "I'm here to see Levi Ackerman." 

The long-faced woman glanced up at him, then back down at her book, then back up at him.

"Name." She said, her English thickly accented.

"Eren Jaeger." 

"ID." She said, putting her hand out in a grabby motion.

Eren fished out his passport and pushed it over the cold white counter. She looked at the passport and then at him. "You are American?"

The brunette nodded.

"Your name, it is not on this list of visitors." She said, holding up a very short list.

"I'm, um, not expected." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "But Levi knows me."

_Not welcome, is more like it. And I shouldn't be here._

The woman nodded, handing him a visitor's badge. "Top floor. Room 2288."

Eren moved to the elevator and pushed the up button, clenching and unclenching his fingers around the strap of his shoulder bag nervously.

The ride up to the 20th floor seemed to take forever. The hospital was enormous, and the room was up even higher than the room at his apartment. As he walked down the long hallway, he looked out the windows at the snow blowing wildly by and shivered, unsure if it was a chill, anxiousness, or unfamiliarity. 

Goosebumps raised across his skin as he neared Levi's door. It was the room at the very end of the hall, slightly away from the rest, the florescent light just above the doorway flickering like something out of a zombie movie. 

_Perfect. As if I weren't already freaked out enough._

He stood outside the door for what seemed like hours, studying the chipping white paint and the faded numerals 2288. Finally, after working up the courage, he turned the handle, pushing the door open slowly.

\--

The familiar _beep beep beep_ of a heart monitor was the only noise in the room. Levi was in bed, hooked up to a myriad of machines, appearing to be asleep.There was a dark figure resting in the chair directly next to the bed, fingers interlocked with Levi's limp hand. When Eren's eyes focused in on the figure, he realized it was a woman, who looked startelingly like Levi did.

Twins? Levi had a twin. He gulped, then gulped again as he stared, taking in the precious information, happy to learn one more thing about him.

He glanced around the rest of the sparsely decorated room. Other than the bed, single chair and machines, the walls were white and there was a small table, the room being lit up only by the small lamp resting on it.

He moved into the room just a bit, not exactly sure what to do when he was inside. He scratched underneath his ponytail, pulling his sleeves down and holding on the cuffs in an out of characteristic nervous gesture as he looked over the small man in bed.

Levi had IV tubes attached to his arms and a breathing mask over his face, his chest rising and falling slowly. Ebony eyelashes were pressed against his soft ivory cheeks and his black hair was sticking to his forehead, evident of a bit of a high temperature. His arm and shoulder on the right side were wrapped, and his hips and left leg were situated and elevated in a complicated cast.

Levi was hurt.

It was his fault. He did this. He breathed in and blew the air out of his moth as he drew closer to the bed.

The ravenette's heartbeat and vitals appeared normal, but he looked to be in a deep sleep. Eren reached out, his hand resting near the bottom of the bed, bent fingers gently running down Levi's soft right foot, making his small toes twitch.

For a long time, he didn't move or breathe. He just gently touched Levi's foot and watched him, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Of what he could do.

 _Don't you realize- you've already done enough. You did THIS._ The voice in his head reminded him. His breath caught in his throat on inhale and he felt his vision getting slightly blurred again as he braced himself on the bed, bile rising in his throat.

Tears pricked his eyes as he swallowed, then swallowed again, looking at the small sleeping man.

"I'm sorry." He gasped. "I'm so, SO sorry, Levi."

Part of him wish he hadn't have come, yet somehow seeing Levi made things better and more terrible at the same time. Levi was alive, and breathing, and in one piece, all right in front of him. On the other hand, the reason he was here at all was because of him.

He felt ill. He had been through hard things before in his life but this was by far the worst, seeing the consequences of his actions take raw, ugly, physical form.

_This is my fault._

He breathed in and out slowly, trying to contain himself.

Then things got immeasurably worse. 

The door to the room opened quietly, and a familiar blonde entered the room, a coffee in each hand. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to ask a question to the sleeping woman, but as soon as his eyes locked with Eren's, both coffees slipped from his hand, smashing to the floor with a hollow crash and flooding the linoleum with cheap black liquid.

"You bastard!" The yell came out more as a low, threatening growl, as the blonde man tried in earnest not to wake the woman from her deep slumber.

Furlan was across the room in seconds, one hand twisting in Eren's jacket as he yanked him away from the bed, the other pulling a slender silver scalpel from his pocket. Without warning or fanfare, he slammed Eren into the wall and stabbed the blade into his gut.

"It's you." He whispered. "How _dare_ you lay your filthy hands on him."

Eren gasped, inhaling a bubble of air as his hands flew to the puncture wound, looking at the blood seeping out from around the short blade and soaking into his red and blue flannel shirt.

"Did you just--" He inhaled sharply, not knowing what to say. He had known coming to see Levi was inadvisable, but he didn't know he was for shit going to get _stabbed_.

"I would love to kill you right now." Furlan said, turning the small surgical blade in Eren's gut. The brunette reached out to push the larger man away, but the taller man grabbed his wrist, pinning it to the wall.

"Nnh-" Eren let out an unintentional, unwanted squirm of pain as the blonde yanked the surgical tool out and stabbed it into his gut again.

"You'd already be dead, if it weren't for Levi." Furlan hooked his chin over Eren's ear and whispered, tossed a side glance at the ravenette, asleep in the hospital bed. "Do you know what he told me that night, when he called me to come pick him up? He said, 'Don't hurt Eren. This is between us."

"What? He said that? Why--nnh!" Eren began to speak but was cut off as Furlan twisted the small blade again.

Furlan stared him down. "Yeah, he actually said that. _While_ he was crying. Even while he was crying, and grinding his teeth together became of the pain you caused him, the one thing he told me is to not hurt you. Too bad he's in a coma right now, because I'm going to tear you to fucking pieces for touching him."

Furlan brought his head back, and then slammed it into Eren's, headbutting him and making his eyebrow spurt blood. He yanked the scalpel from Eren's gut and the shorter man collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach, the bloodstain on his shirt quickly widening.

"Come on. Get up. Fight back. Pick on someone your own size."

"No." Eren said softly. "Hit me as many times as you want. I'm not going to fight with you. I deserve it."

Furlan grabbed his hair and smashed his knee into his face, and Eren shook his head, tears unwittingly coming to his eyes as he hit in the same exact spot Levi had, reinjuring his delicate nose bridge. "Damned right you do. Levi almost died because of you. BECAUSE OF YOU. I hope you know that. He sure as shit would have drowned in that Russian lake if I hadn't have been there. Not everyone's a trained military diver."

He yanked Eren up from the ground, slamming him against the wall again as he turned his chin so he looked at Levi in the bed. "If you weren't in his life, He wouldn't be here. He'd be on the cover of magazines, in high class hotels, meeting celebrities, because he would have _won_ that race, because he is the best racer that there ever was. He's spent his whole life training for that day. You destroyed his career."

Tears silently slipped down Eren's cheeks as he looked at Levi. "Thank you. For saving him."

"I didn't do it for you, you arrogant little shit." The blonde growled, pulling Eren away from the wall, then slamming him into it again.

"Is--is--is he going to be okay?" Eren whispered, afraid of the question but needing an answer.

"No. He has 14 broken bones, and a puncture wound that went straight through his kidney. He'll probably never race again."

Tears overflowed from his large teal eyes at the blonde's answer. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He collapsed in a heap at Furlan's feet, leaning his head up against the man's calves as he cried. "I--I, I, fucked up. I--, this was the worst mistake of my life. I know he won't forgive me and I can't take it back. But I'm so, so sorry."

The taller man grabbed the brunette by his long brown stands and dragged him back up to his feet painfully hard, using his ponytail to yank his head back in an uncomfortable position. "You're SORRY?" He practically yelled, driving the small scalpel in between Eren's ribs, making the shorter man let out a surprised scream. "You ruin someone's entire life and all you have to say is SORRY?"

The brunette let out a pained whimper as tears and blood dripped down his face and his hands hurried to cover the puncture wounds in his guts.

The blonde twisted his fingers in the smaller man's blood soaked shirt, shaking him. "God, I fucking hate you. I fucking hate you _so_ much. Of all the people in the world, why the hell did he pick you."

"What--"

"Fuck. You should have seen that stupid, shit eating grin he would get on his face because of you. Not just when he was talking about you, or going out to see you. But just when he was sitting there, staring off into space. I could tell that he was thinking about you because of this ridiculous giddy smile he would get. You didn't just hurt his body. You broke his heart. I'm not entirely sure at the moment which is worse, but I know which one leaves scars for longer."

Eren opened his mouth to speak but Furlan shoved three fingers deep into his open mouth.

"Shut your whore mouth. Levi had never been in love before, ever. But he had feelings for you. Levi wasn't emotional, wasn't invested ever in anyone other than himself. All he had ever wanted, ever was to race. But then he met you. He started talking about weird things, like changing. Retiring, talking about his future, and planning for someone else in his life. He even talked about what it would be like to adopt kids, and asked me all the questions about what it would be like to be married. You came after him like he was an enemy. All he ever gave you was reasons to trust him. You're a grade A fuck up, I hope you know that."

"Eren."

Eren and Furlan's head jerked toward the bed, where Levi was laying. There was a second soft, almost inaudible whisper from between the sleeping man's lips. "Eren."

"Levi? Levi!" Eren choked out a response, his words muffled by Furlan's hand in his mouth.

"He's just fucking dreaming.  He's in a coma, dipshit. Shut the hell up." He squeezed Eren's chin painfully tight in his hand as he pulled the mediterranean gaze to meet his cold, heartless glare. "Now's when you leave. Leave before I actually do kill you. Walk about of this room and forget about Levi. Never, ever think about him again. Don't say his name. Don't look at his pictures. Don't ever entertain the notion that you'll ever see him again. Because I promise, he'll do the same for you. As soon as he wakes up, every second he spends thinking about you will be a wasted moment. Every emotion will be one of hatred. Eventually all his memories of you will fade to ugly, old recollections, tainted with resentment. He will hate the sound of your name and the look of your face and the mere thought of your presence."

Eren leaned his head back, tears running down the side of his cheeks as he silently cried.

"Move on with your life. And for the love of god, grow up. Stop crying like a fucking pussy. Put on your man pants and be someone that doesn't fucking hurt people, for starters, you piece of shit. If I ever see you around Levi again, I swear to god, I'll tear you to pieces."

"Please. Please, Just let me say sorry to him one last time."

Furlan reached forward, gripping his hand in Eren's shirt, the other hand moving down to press into the puncture wounds in the brunette's stomach. "What did I just say? Forget about him. Pretend like you never met. Because I swear to shit, he'll wish that he'd be able to forget about you. I promise. He will hate you more than anything and anyone. Levi deserves someone who is kind, gentle, strong and balanced. You're sure as fuck not. So get the hell out of his life, you've done enough damage already. Whatever fantasy you have in your head of you working this all out, keep that to yourself. It's time for you to go."

He released Eren's shirt and pushed him, the brunette weakly stepping back, knocking into the doorframe.

"You might want to get all that checked out." Furlan said, motioning to the blood soaked into Eren's shirt from the puncture wounds in his gut and his busted open eyebrow and nose. ER's on floor two."

Eren opened his mouth to say something, but Furlan leveled his glare in a warning so deadly nothing would come out of his mouth. He instead put his hand over his bleeding stomach and turned to make his way down to the emergency level.

Mikasa looked up at Furlan as he shut the door behind Eren.

"You're a maniac, you know that, right Furlan? You just fucking stabbed someone. What is wrong with you?"

"Fucking hate that guy. He got what he deserved. Don't tell me that you didn't want to give him a couple good jabs of your own." Furlan said, wiping Eren's blood off the small scalpel and throwing it in the doctor's trash can. "Besides, it was just a scalpel. It won't even scar."

"Jesus fuck, you have issues. Imagine- a pep talk on anger management coming from you, that's the joke of the year."

"I know. I'm a hypocrite on that one. All I've _ever_ done is hurt Lev. You know that more than anyone. It's like my entire life is a cyclical pattern of hurting him and then attempting to make it up to him by doing something heroic, like this." He strode across the room to the side of the bed, ghosting his fingers over the side of Levi's white face. "He needs someone strong. Kind. Balanced. I'm not. I never will be."

"I know. I still owe you a good kick in the throat for what you did to him in the club a few months ago. He said you cracked a couple ribs throwing him into the sink like that. Are you going to those appointments with that shrink?"

"Tsh, Shrinks are for chumps. I'm fine on my own. That night I was so drunk, and it was right after Belle died. He was just the easiest person to take it out on."

Mikasa stood and punched Furlan full in the face, blood spattering from his mouth. "Crazy-ass bitch." She murmured.

"Eren?" Levi said, his voice a little louder, followed by him clearing his throat. Mikasa and Furlan both looked his direction, to see dark eyelashes slowly fluttering, revealing sleepy silver eyes.

"Levi, you're awake! Levi! Levi, oh my god!" Mikasa screamed. "Furlan, hurry, go get the nurse." She demanded, pushing the man out of the room with an urgent outstretched arm.

"Mika, hey." He said scratchily. "Who was that, who was just here? Was it Eren? I heard him."

Mikasa teetered on the edge of telling him the truth. After all, the man had come halfway around the world to see him. To apologize. But by now she knew that an apology could mean little to nothing. The only thing that mattered was change. And only time would tell if the brunette could and would change. But that was none of her business.

"It was no one, Levi. Someone was in the wrong room, I think." She said, brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Oh. I thought for sure it sounded like Eren."

"No, brother. You were probably just dreaming. It's just us here." She smiled. "I'm so happy you're awake, Levi."

\--

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"I'm so sorry, I got here as soon as I could. I couldn't get out from under Erwin." Armin panted. "When did you get out here?"

Jean looked at his watch. "I think it was about 12:30 am. Don't worry about it. I'd rather be having my brains fucked out by Captian America than be out here watching Eren run laps in 20 degree weather."

"He's been out here for two hours?"

Jean nodded, as he looked out at the high school track. It was laden with a fresh layer of snow. Now one lane was completely trampled. Far on the opposite side of the track, barely visible in the approaching dawn light was Eren. He was wearing black sweatpants and was shirtless, the snow falling down and landing on his sweat slicked skin, melting immediately. He got to a row of hurdles and gracefully hurdled one after the other after the other after the other, before continuing his run straight again. He continued around the track, zooming in front of them, their heads turning to see him pass in front of him without sparing them a glance.

"He's so fast." Armin murmered.

He looked so different than he had four months previously. He had been meeting with a psychiatrist twice a month, and managing his erratic emotions by running. His personality was slowly changing, and becoming more even-tempered. One day he walked in and had cut off all his hair, leaving an shaggy short cut that changed his look emmensely.

He rarely paraded around as One in his own bar anymore, most of the time he just was in his office, in his beanie and glasses, as Eren.

"Why is he running? He does that when he gets worked up, what happened?"

"He's nervous." Jean hummed.

"Why?" 

"He wouldn't tell me."

Armin hummed, hugging his arms tight around his body. "I guess I'll ask him later."

Jean hummed in response as the two continued to stand in the snow appreciating Eren's physique as he ran.

"He's filled out nicely. Look at his body." Jean smirked.

"Sure as shit, look at those legs."

Jean's response came out more as a hungry growl. "I'm so proud of him."

"Me too. I'm just sad..." Armin's statement trailed off.

"...Sad this had to happen to him in order for him to grow up." Jean finished.

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Well, story isn't over yet, yeah? You never know how everything's going to iron out. If anything, Eren's better for it."

"Sometimes hard things happen in life in order to take us to the next step of our journey."

\--

Eren towel dried his hair as he strode into his office. He had slipped into some jeans and a loose V-neck after his shower, and his legs were still shaking from running.

"Well well well. Someone didn't skip leg day." Eren's eyes flicked up to see Mike, leaning up against his desk, ankles crossed and arms crossed across his large bare chest.

"What are you doing in my office, Mike?" He sighed.

"Just here to check these out." He said, sliding down to his knees and feeling up Eren's legs, squeezing up and down his calves and thighs.

"Aaah! Ah, Mike, that tickles! Gaah!" Eren tried to break away from Mike's hold but the tickling was too much, he soon was tackled to the ground.

"Aha, you fell perfectly into my trap." Mike growled, crawling over Eren and pinning his wrists together with one large palm, shoving his knee between his thighs.

"Mike, aah!" Eren wiggled as Mike nibbled teasingly at his collarbone.

"No fighting. This time I am going to devour you." 

That very second the door to Eren's office squeaked open.

"Hey Eren--" Armin's inquiry was cut off as he spied the two on the ground mid-foreplay, Mike's teeth digging into Eren's vulnerable windpipe while one hand held his wrists and the other toyed with his belt buckle.

"This time I take your body." Mike purred as he popped Eren's pants open. "Give into me. I'd never hurt you, unless you wanted me to." He leaned down, suckling a hickie on Eren's jawline.

"HOLY SHIT, ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! JEAN COME QUICK!" Armin yelled in an excited, high pitched voice.

With the distraction taking place, it gave Eren enough time to yank away from Mike and scurry away and back up on his feet.

"Aha, not today Satan." Eren laughed as Mike moaned in disappointment, the very second Jean appeared from around the corner, shoving into Armin and nearly knocking it down.

"Oh. So close." Armin murmerred. "Next time."

They all filtered out until just Armin was left with Eren. "Just wanted to see why you were running. You ran for a long time."

Eren sat down at his computer, turning the broken picture frame with the picture of he, Armin and Jean back toward him.

He sighed as Armin leaned over chair, digging his chin into Eren's shoulder as he pulled up the @leviackermanactual twitter.

They posted almost every day, or Furlan did, mostly. According to the videos, Levi hated being videoed, but Furlan had to keep everyone in the loop of how things were going.

The most recent video was of Levi walking slowly down the hallway with a cane, cursing at Furlan for trying to hold his arm like an old lady. His bones were all healing well, and his kidney transplant had worked exceptionally. Now only time would tell if he would be able to race again.

"They've come home. They're back in town." Armin said softly. "That's what's got you so worked up?"

Eren nodded.

Armin patted his shoulder and they exchanged a few more words before Armin left him in silence.

Levi was home again. Home in America, only a few blocks down from him. Eren wondered if he had passed him while driving, or if Levi had thought about him at all, since then.

What was he saying. Of couse he had. He had been the cause of it all.

He wondered if Levi had thought of him...fondly.

A ridiculous question. He shouldn't even be thinking about him, or looking at his pictures, or letting things like this get him worked up. After all, it was like Furlan said. He should forget about him. Levi was going to resent him. He needed to move on. Grow up. Be better.

Never hurt anyone again.

He pulled up the documents for the club that he needed to be working on and combed his short, shaggy hair with his fingers.

This was ok.

He would be ok.

He looked at the twitter page one last time, the profile picture an amazing picture of Levi staring straight on into the camera, silver eyes blazing, black hair ruffled as if it were in the wind. His skin looked porcelain against the black leather of his jacket, smooth and soft and so, so beautiful. He could stare at the photo for hours. He probably had, in all actuality. After a few moments of gazing at it shamelessly, he tore himself away.

_Levi. I miss you. I'm sorry._

_I won't change for you. I'll change because of you. And I hope that maybe one day, we can meet again. In different circumstances. As different people. And then, I can make you happy. In all the right ways._


	8. Announcement

Hello everyone. 

Sorry to say this is not an update, unfortunately I will need to go on hiatus for a few weeks. 

I got in a car accident a few days ago and my brain feels like jello. It should heal up soon, but in the meantime I'll have to put this on hold because my mind is like a blank slate.

I hope to be back to normal within the next four weeks or so. Thanks for your patience, comments and for reading my works. Your support is what makes writing worthwhile.

 

🖤 Foxx 🖤


End file.
